


The imitation game

by robin_puck



Category: Captain America (Movies) RPF
Genre: Alternate History, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Artificial Intelligence, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 03:06:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3752104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_puck/pseuds/robin_puck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В этом мире гомосексуализм никогда не считался ни грехом, ни преступлением, Вторая мировая война закончилась с немного другим результатом, Алан Тьюринг дожил до девяносто семи лет, а первый искусственный разум был создан уже в начале восьмидесятых годов двадцатого века.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The imitation game

– Через три минуты включение, – сказала девушка с пуховкой, последний раз проходясь по лбу и носу Себастьяна пудрой. – Давайте отнесу ваш телефон ассистенту?  
– Нет, не нужно, – быстро ответил Себастьян, нажал клавишу бесшумного режима и убрал телефон во внутренний карман пиджака.  
– Вау, – подал голос из кресла рядом Сесил Боул. – Малыш Себастьян не хочет расставаться с мобильником. Чей голосок ты носишь у сердца, колись?  
Себастьян вымученно улыбнулся и отвернулся, стараясь не встречаться с Сесилом взглядом.  
– Нашел себе девушку? – не отставал Боул, перегнувшись через подлокотник и похлопывая Себастьяна по колену. – Или, может, парня? Малыш, ты не выглядишь радостным, у тебя проблемы? Поделись со мной, ты же знаешь, Кэп на все готов ради своего мальчика...  
Я тебя ненавижу, подумал Себастьян, улыбаясь и глядя в матовый и закрытый пока глаз камеры. Мудак сраный, как же я тебя ненавижу.  
– Внимание, – начал отсчет оператор. – К нам подключается Ливерпуль… Три. Два. Один. Ливерпуль.  
Левая затемненная часть студии осветилась, рисуя еще три кресла: Джо, Хейли, Ласло Перриш. Хейли сразу же улыбнулась, глядя на них, и Себастьян наконец вздохнул с облегчением.  
– Привет.  
– Всем привет, – сказал Джо. – Как настрой?  
– На все сто! – пророкотал Сесил, все так же перегибаясь через подлокотник и опираясь ладонью о колено Себастьяна, удобно ему так было, суке. – Жду-не дождусь начала.  
– Завтра, – кивнул Джо. – Уже все готово, завтра начнем. Черновик за неделю сделаем, думаю…  
– Внимание, – снова подал голос оператор. – Лондонская студия готова к прямому включению, три. Два…  
– Руку убери, – прошипел Себастьян, улыбаясь. Боул неохотно сдвинул свою горячую лапу, устраивая ее на подлокотнике кресла.  
– Один. Лондон.  
Теперь свет вспыхнул и в правой части: Файги, Томми Ли Джонс и Хьюго даже не обратили внимания на включение, занятые беседой. Хьюго что-то тихо и увлеченно рассказывал, а остальные двое задумчиво слушали, одинаково сцепив руки между колен и глядя в пол.  
– Кажется, у Хьюго опять новая концепция, – негромко заметил Джо, и Перриш рассмеялся. Лондонцы встрепенулись, оглядываясь на звук, смущенно заулыбались.  
– Прошу прощения, – сказал Хьюго, разводя руками. – Мы увлеклись. Добрый день всему собранию.  
– Пошла заставка, – напомнил оператор, и в центре студии, в конусе серого полумрака, замельтешили разноцветные полупрозрачные линии, еле слышно поплыла бодрая музыка. Потом из воздуха соткалась призрачная женская голова, слабо грянули аплодисменты.  
Себастьян сидел, прикрыв глаза и не особо вслушиваясь в далекое бормотание ведущей и неожиданные музыкальные вставки. Боул сопел рядом и ерзал, ему не сиделось на месте, и Себастьян в который раз безнадежно подумал, как же он ненавидит этого типа. Это надо было додуматься – притащиться на первое предсъемочное шоу под синтетиком, звезда, блядь, Капитан Америка хуев, не мог потерпеть до вечера, не вмазавшись.  
Сесил Боул и трезвым был не слишком приятным в общении, а под наркотой его и вовсе развозило. Все эти распускания рук, попытки склеить все живое в радиусе ста метров и удивительно тупые шутки было можно пережить в своем узком рабочем кругу – в крайнем случае Боул получал по роже от кого-нибудь из техников или операторов и на время успокаивался. Но сейчас Себастьян остался с ним один на один, да еще и перед аудиторией в пару десятков миллионов зрителей – это нервировало. Чего он точно не хотел, так это запомниться людям угрюмым неловким молчуном, на фоне которого блистательный Сесил Боул будет полчаса бархатно рокотать, мужественно улыбаться и идиотски острить, проходясь по его, Себастьяна, внешности, характеру, карьере и актерским данным, чтобы под конец многозначительно заметить, что несмотря на все перечисленное, Себастьян может быть «горячей штучкой». Обязательно посмотрите наш фильм, там я вам покажу, как сделать из этого буки страстного любовника.  
Это были не пустые опасения: именно так все и произошло четыре года назад примерно в такой же студии, только без одновременного подключения четырех локаций, да и вечернее шоу тогда выходило на малоизвестном кабельном канале. Они снимались вместе в третьесортной мелодраме, Боул уже тогда плотно сидел на своих синтетиках и считался восходящей звездой. Себастьян тоже был восходящей звездой, но рангом пониже. А после скандала, который разразился, когда Себастьян отказался от продолжения съемок и выплатил неустойку, сожравшую все его накопления, он и какой бы то ни было звездой считаться перестал. Боул четыре года успешно делал карьеру, снимаясь во все более успешных картинах, Себастьян вернулся к эпизодическим ролям в сериалах и малобюджетных фильмах. И вот снова – все те же лица, все те же обстоятельства. И теперь уже не плюнуть и не уйти, что бы Боул ни выкинул, потому что это первый за четыре года шанс зацепиться, это деньги, большие деньги, которые Себастьяну сейчас ох как нужны…  
– Общее включение, – сообщил оператор, и тут же студия взорвалась светом и яркими красками, Себастьян даже отклонился назад от напора, щурясь на возникшую в центре, на виртуальном помосте, Челси Хэндлер.  
– …встречаем, – взмахнула рукой ведущая, и невидимый зал снова разразился аплодисментами.  
Висевшие неподвижно камеры дрогнули и плавно поплыли по кругу, уши моментально заложило от свиста и хлопков, когда Боул сделал свое лучшее лицо и залихватски ухмыльнулся. Сколько зубов может быть у одного человека, меланхолично подумал Себастьян. Он улыбался, не размыкая губ, с отрепетированной пропорцией загадочности и теплой искренности.  
– Итак, – продолжила Челси, когда аплодисменты слегка стихли. – Перед нам участники уникального проекта. Возрождение Капитана Америки, так, кажется, вашу инициативу называют во Всемирной Сети?  
– Да, – подхватил разговор Кевин Файги, увлеченно кивая, – как все мы знаем, ну, то есть, вы можете и не знать, ничего страшного… (смех в зале) но в последний раз история о Капитане Америке экранизировалась еще в прошлом веке. Кинопленка, плоское изображение, плоский звук, вы понимаете.  
– Очень смешные спецэффекты, – ведущая кивнула, улыбаясь в камеру. – Да, я это посмотрела! Классика! Полтора часа ретро, в этом есть какой-то особый изыск, все равно что слушать виниловые пластинки…  
– Мы постараемся сохранить этот дух виниловых пластинок, – веско заметил Джо Джонстон. – Для нас в первую очередь важно передать аромат эпохи. Это был переломный момент в истории человечества, очень тяжелый, с катастрофическими последствиями для всех нас…  
– Вы хотите сделать упор на натуралистичность?  
– Скорей, мы хотим сделать упор на историческую достоверность, разумеется, с долей фантастического допущения, как и в оригинальном комиксе… Вторая мировая война – это момент, когда мир перевернулся с ног на голову. Изменилось все: отношение к науке, отношение к жизни и смерти, отношение к любви, в конце концов…  
– Это правда, что в новом фильме любовным интересом Капитана станет не женщина? – перебила его Челси, поворачиваясь к Боулу.  
– Именно так, – довольно подтвердил тот, демонстративно оглядываясь на Себастьяна. – Привнесем немного современности в древний сюжет!  
– Дело в том, – торопливо вступил Файги, – что мы решили немного сменить акценты. Раньше, и до войны, и во время, и некоторое время после, вы знаете, в основном люди создавали гетеросексуальные пары, и образ героя предполагал наличие рядом слабой женщины, которую нужно защитить от внешних угроз и получить ее любовь. Нет, конечно же, мировая культура знает множество описаний и мужских, и женских пар, но большая часть аудитории все-таки всегда предпочитала стандартную расстановку сил…  
– Но это давно в прошлом, – подхватил Джо. – Теперь у нашего героя есть и сильная женщина, и боевой товарищ рядом, а самое интересное заключается в том, что только зритель будет решать, с кем все-таки останется сердце Капитана Америки.  
– Вы делаете интерактивную картину? – Челси сделала вид, что поражена, и все присутствующие хором кивнули, даже Себастьян.  
– Вау, – сказала Челси в камеру. Раздался очередной шквал аплодисментов.  
– Причем, это новый вид интерактивности, – добавил Джо, переглядываясь с Файги. – Не нужно будет отвлекаться, делать выбор, вообще каким-то образом выпадать из процесса просмотра. Мы используем новую технологию, которая сама уловит ваши пожелания…  
– Ничего себе! – преувеличенно эмоционально воскликнула ведущая, снова оборачиваясь к камере. – Я даже не слышала о таком!  
– У нас свои разработки, – довольно заметил Файги, – специально для этого проекта.  
– Пожалуй, тут нам стоит сделать паузу и прийти в себя от этой новости, – покачала головой Челси, и на студию рухнул гомон рекламной заставки. Звук тут же прикрутили до минимума, оставив еле слышный шелест на заднем плане.  
– В следующем блоке пообщаемся с Сесилом и Хьюго, как героем и антагонистом, – негромко сообщила Челси, пока ей поправляли макияж и прическу, – а в третьем, пожалуйста, Хейли, Томми, Себастьян и Ласло, будьте готовы, буквально по паре вопросов, чтобы успеть.  
Себастьян невольно расслабился. Еще минут пятнадцать его точно трогать не будут, обидно, конечно, что дают так мало времени, но, в конце концов, он не главный герой. А ведь чисто теоретически мог бы быть, если б на пробы не пригласили Боула с его мужественным лицом Прекрасного Принца, квадратной челюстью, белозубой улыбкой и фигурой, больше похожей на последнюю модель от DiamondFrame, чем на человеческое тело. Рядом с ним шансов у конкурентов не было, Боул, как ни неприятно было это признавать, помимо впечатляющих внешних данных и актером был весьма неплохим, особенно когда жрал свои синтетики – парень вообще мог неделями из роли не выходить. Он наверняка стал более удачным выбором на роль Капитана, чем Себастьян, и сам Себастьян бы с этим смирился в конце концов, если бы Боул не был таким мерзким засранцем за пределами съемочной площадки.  
Рекламная пауза уже закончилась, и Челси Хэндлер по очереди пытала Боула и Уивинга каверзными вопросами на тему их предстоящих ролей. Себастьян слушал вполуха, не забывая улыбаться в нужных местах и кивать на тот случай, если вдруг попадет в объектив камеры. Вопросы были достаточно стандартными, ответы – предсказуемыми, он будто бы погрузился в тихий транс, на фоне чужого разговора размышляя о том, какой из него самого получился бы Капитан Америка и что бы он отвечал на все эти банальные и заезженные на тысячи раз «Каким вы видите своего героя?». О, ему было бы что сказать! Не зря он за месяц перед съемками перечитал все комиксы и посмотрел все старые фильмы на эту тему…  
Тем временем Боул принялся отвечать на очередной стандартный вопрос «В ремейках каких еще старых кинокартин вам было бы интересно принять участие?», и Себастьян мимолетно удивился, потому что этот вопрос обычно приберегали для личных интервью наряду с «Расскажите о ваших планах на ближайшее время» и «Я слышала, что вы родились в Румынии, это где-то рядом с Литвой?», а в промо все-таки предпочитали что-то более связанное с информационным поводом. Впрочем, он и удивиться толком не успел, потому что прислушался к тому, что несет Боул, и даже дыхание задержал от внезапно окатившего его мощного приступа ярости.  
– «Бегущий по лезвию», – лоснящимся самодовольным голосом журчал Сесил Боул. – Определенно, я бы снялся в современном ремейке «Бегущего», современном переосмыслении. Вы ведь понимаете, сейчас это уже реальная проблема, эти тьюмены, они заполонили все!  
– Вот как, – очень внимательно и серьезно сказала Челси. Себастьяну показалось, что воздух в студии застыл, никто не издавал ни звука, только Боул разливался соловьем, уверенный, что ему почтительно внимают:  
– Они не просто считают себя полноценными, они считают себя лучше людей! На каждом углу – их проталкивают во все сферы человеческой жизни: они водят наши такси, они готовят нам еду, они даже пытаются пролезть в искусство! Роботы выживают нас с нашей территории, спорят с нами, требуют себе каких-то прав, серьезно, это ведь нелепо, все равно, что мой холодильник начал бы качать права и отказываться выдавать мне еду…  
Всё, как-то очень отстраненно подумал Себастьян, злость клокотала параллельно, не мешая думать. Теперь проект закроют. Сучка Хэндлер, что же она не выключит трансляцию. Хотя, да, зачем ей. Такой скандал не каждый день случается.  
– Я бы снялся в «Бегущем», где ситуация развернута наоборот, – разглагольствовал Боул, – это люди – меньшинство, которое используют роботы, это на людей ведут охоту, чтобы они не узнали о том, что их предков захватили взбунтовавшиеся тостеры…  
Сейчас, неожиданно понял Себастьян, и, ни секунды больше не раздумывая, легко поднялся и развернулся к заткнувшемуся от неожиданности Боулу.  
– Ну ты мразь, – тихо сказал Себастьян и врезал по холеной ряшке со всей накопившейся за четыре года ненавистью. Даже разворачиваться не пришлось, Боул был рассредоточен и благостен, как всегда под наркотой, и от одного тычка мгновенно запрокинулся, обливаясь кровью из разбитого носа, дико глянул и беспомощно взмахнул руками. В нормальном состоянии он бы скрутил Себастьяна в полминуты, но сейчас звезда экрана только растерянно озиралась по сторонам и издавала какие-то слабые звуки, явно не понимая, что произошло.  
– Мудак обдолбанный, – добавил Себастьян сквозь зубы, сбежал с платформы и быстро пошел к выходу из студии, слыша только громкий стук собственного сердца и чувствуя, как трясутся от волнения руки, слабеют ноги. В спину ударил шум – аплодисменты, свист, улюлюканье, но Себастьян, так и не обернувшись, поспешно вышел, захлопывая за собой дверь. Прислонился спиной к стене и зашипел, жмурясь и стискивая зубы.  
– Всё, – сказал он вслух. – Вот и всё.  
Во внутреннем кармане пиджака завибрировал, тихо жужжа, телефон. Себастьян постоял еще пару секунд, шумно дыша, а потом быстро, как вывихнутый сустав вправлял, вытянул телефон и приложил к уху:  
– Да.  
– Эта сука отключила нас, – проревел в трубку Джо. – Как только этот сраный пиздюк открыл рот, она нас вырубила!  
– О… – сказал Себастьян, открывая глаза. Не такого начала он ожидал.  
– Ты молодец! – рявкнул Джо. – Был бы сам рядом, выбил бы ему нахер всю его вставную челюсть! Он был под синтетиком?  
– В стельку, – подтвердил Себастьян, слегка расслабляясь.  
– Мудак! Сука!  
– Я думал, обойдется как всегда тем, что он меня полапает и успокоится, – ввернул Себастьян, не удержавшись, и улыбнулся, услышав в ответ поток эмоциональной ругани. Но беспокойство и сосущая под ложечкой тревога вернулись почти сразу же. – Что теперь будет?  
– А хуй знает, – проворчал Джо. – Политика будет. Марвел с Парамаунтом будут друг друга грызть, их будут грызть СМИ и публика, а с чем мы останемся… Не ссы, Себ. Я тебе обещал роль, ты ее получишь, не в этом фильме, так в другом. Аванс, по крайней мере, ни одна пизда у тебя не заберет.  
– Спасибо, – искренне сказал Себастьян. – Это для меня… вы знаете.  
– Не ссы, – повторил Джо, смягчаясь. – Иди давай, герой. Отдыхай. Я тебе позвоню, как что ясно станет.  
– Хорошо, – улыбнулся Себастьян и нажал отбой, нутром чуя, что Джо тоже улыбается на том конце провода в Ливерпуле.  
Дверь студии уже была распахнута, из нее под руки выводили растерянного упирающегося Боула, который все оборачивался и пытался поймать взгляд Себастьяна. На рубашке у него расплывались темные пятна. Вот для кого точно всё было кончено, по крайней мере, на ближайшее время, так это для него. Наверное, Себастьян должен был бы сейчас злорадствовать и упиваться торжеством справедливости, но он не чувствовал по отношению к бывшему коллеге ничего, кроме легкого омерзения. Вышедшая следом девушка-гримерша окинула его откровенно оценивающим взглядом.  
– Если теперь они не отдадут его роль вам, они сильно просчитаются, – сказала она, подходя ближе. Себастьян ухмыльнулся.  
– Посмотрим.  
Это была приятная мысль, хоть и маловероятная.  
– Меня зовут Шерон, кстати, – сказала девушка. Точеная фигурка, светлые подстриженные волосы, яркий рот – под воздействием адреналинового выплеска она казалась обольстительной, хищной и знающей себе цену. То, что нужно.  
– Какое красивое имя, – восхитился Себастьян, шагая навстречу. – Когда ты заканчиваешь?  
Шерон выразительно посмотрела вслед Боулу.  
– Уже закончила.  
– Кофе?  
– Только не в кафетерии на первом этаже. Он там отвратительный.  
– Договорились. Веди туда, где вкусный. Мы сегодня заслужили самый лучший.

 

Потом говорили, что только благодаря реакции Себастьяна фильм удалось спасти. Что Челси Хэндлер – ловкая интриганка, но доказать ее злой умысел невозможно. Что студия бы и рада передать роль Капитана Америки Себастьяну, но зрители злополучного выпуска Chelsea Lately единодушно уверены в том, что он поступил как настоящий Баки Барнс, смелый и бескомпромиссный. Что есть только один способ вернуть симпатии целевой аудитории, да, мы провели опросы и заставили аналитиков работать без сна и отдыха, и теперь полностью уверены. Наш единственный шанс. Надеемся, вы все с пониманием отнесетесь. В конце концов, мы в некотором смысле делаем историю. И будем шум, будут скандалы, протесты и, возможно, пикеты. Вы, конечно, можете отказаться прямо сейчас безо всяких санкций и неустоек, но если мы начнем работу, уйти уже не получится. Давайте не будем добавлять друг другу проблем, их и так достаточно…  
Себастьян даже не прислушивался к этому монотонному шуму, который лился в уши каждый раз, как звонил кто-то из студии, который заполонял почтовый ящик и визуальные сообщения. Его роль оставалась за ним, чуда не произошло, но и ничего страшного не случилось, так что ему было в достаточной степени наплевать. Это всего лишь работа, любимая, необходимая, но работа, так какая разница, с кем болтаться в кадре? Человек, собака, лошадь, тьюмен, господи, Себастьян как-то полфильма разговаривал с жабами, он совершенно не брезглив. Если боссы уверены в том, что они делают, ради бога.  
Это даже любопытно – у него не было знакомых тьюменов, не считать же за знакомых продавцов в магазинах или сотрудников автозаправки? Он вообще был в глубине души уверен, что тьюмены – это немного, ну… другой класс. Не то чтобы Себастьян считал себя белой костью или творческой интеллигенцией, но сами посудите: в каких условиях и для чего изначально создавались андроиды на базе искусственного интеллекта? После того, как завершилась последняя мировая война, люди начали вымирать. К середине шестидесятых стало понятно, что грузы, которыми обменялись напоследок США и СССР, сделали окончательно бесплодными большую часть населения земного шара. Огромные деньги вкладывались в разработку лекарств, изобретались методы искусственного оплодотворения, конструировались чудовищные искусственные матки, проводились бесчеловечные эксперименты. Первые клоны гибли десятками и сотнями, у женщин, подвергнувшихся экспериментальным технологиям, рождались нежизнеспособные уродцы. Мир окончательно разделился на два враждующих и наглухо закрытых друг от друга лагеря, и пока Союз Коммунистических Государств свозил всех фертильных женщин и способных к оплодотворению мужчин в закрытые спецобъекты, Западная Коалиция едва не упустила ситуацию из рук. Подпольные исследовательские институты, где занимались скорей живодерством, чем наукой; частные фабрики, куда свозили похищенных женщин и годами насиловали, заставляя беспрерывно рожать; мощная волна детской мафии, тысячи и десятки тысяч преступлений ежемесячно... Говорят, еще до сих пор в некоторых штатах в особо глухих медвежьих углах существуют «детские ранчо», где любой желающий может заплатить немалую сумму и в срок получить готового младенца. Сперму такие ранчо могут даже покупать легально, а вот на то, что женщин в таких местах обычно удерживают силой и используют вместо племенных кобыл, местные шерифы закрывают глаза.  
Уже к семидесятым стало понятно, что скоро Коалицию ждет мощный кризис производства – даже в сельском хозяйстве остро не хватало рабочих рук, пашни забрасывались, фермы закрывались, заводы и фабрики одна за другой объявляли о банкротстве... В общем, группа британского ученого Алана Тьюринга, кажется, стала единственной, кто сделал что-то полезное для решения этой ситуации.  
Первые андроиды под управлением ИИ создавались и тестировались с исключительно практической целью: дать людям новую рабочую силу. Никакой ебучей романтики о создании новой юной расы, акте вдохновленного творения или богонаправленной руке, что сейчас так любят задвигать активисты движения за равенство. Тогда было не до равенства и не сепаратизма: белые мамаши со слезами радости забирали с фабрик черных младенцев, желтых младенцев, каких угодно младенцев, и были счастливы, что достался хотя бы этот. Вопрос был в том, кто будет кормить и обслуживать истощенное недавней войной, вымирающее, депрессирующее, погрязшее в гангстерских разборках и негативистских молодежных движениях человечество.  
Так появились тьюмены – у станков, на полях, в шахтах. Четкие отлаженные механизмы, работающие не просто по заложенной программе, а накапливающие собственный опыт, обучающиеся, реагирующие, в конце концов, имеющие собственное мнение…  
За прошедшую сотню лет человечество основательно разжирело и расслабилось в заботливых руках тьюменов, а сами тьюмены, которых изготавливали по чем дальше, тем более сложной и филигранной технологии, постепенно обрели и какое-то подобие эмоций и чувств. Некоторые из них уже не были удовлетворены своими скучными рабочими профессиями, им хотелось чего-то более сложного, более творческого. Сытое человечество в целом благосклонно отнеслось к этой инициативе, и появились тьюмены-врачи, тьюмены-повара, тьюмены-ученые всех направлений. С искусством, правда, у них был традиционный затык, среди них были и музыканты, и писатели, и художники, вот только их творчество, как правило, было интересно исключительно самим тьюменам, благо их на свете существовало уже раза в полтора больше, чем людей.  
Да и в большом кино тьюмены пока что не встречались. Если не считать порно, конечно же, потому что в порно как раз почти не осталось людей – мало кому интересно любоваться на несовершенные естественные формы, когда можно подрочить на идеальные тела тьюменов, практически ничем не отличающиеся от человеческих кроме своей идеальности. Они были красивы, каждый из них: сто двадцать четыре стандартных лица и шестьдесят три типа тел, над которыми работали лучшие скульпторы и дизайнеры. Почти ежегодно в линейке появлялись новые лица, которые широко расходились среди выпускников Т-школ, но в целом многолетний стандарт делал свое дело: тьюмена нельзя было спутать с человеком даже внешне. Себастьян слышал, конечно, все эти легенды о том, как какой-нибудь тьюмен, накопив денег, заказывал индивидуальный дизайн, добывал фальшивые документы и уезжал в другой город или даже страну, где жил дальше как обычный человек… Но он не слишком-то верил в них. Все-таки механизм, сколь угодно сложный, вряд ли способен долгое время успешно притворяться человеком.  
Так что решение студии взять после прогремевшего скандала на роль Капитана Америки тьюмена казалось Себастьяну, мягко говоря, странным. И несколько обидным – это существо получало роль по чисто политическим соображениям, оно даже не актер, у него нет ни опыта, ни соответствующего образования. Ни того страстного желания сыграть Стива Роджерса, что было у Себастьяна. Да, наверное, этот Крис Эванс красив, как и любой тьюмен, у него классическая фигура, яркие голубые глаза, и да, Себастьян никогда не наберет нужной для кэпа мышечной массы, никогда не будет убедительно выглядеть блондином, но… Все, что было у тьюмена Эванса, было создано руками людей. А все, что было у Себастьяна, он достиг сам, своим потом и кровью, своими взлетами и падениями, своей невеликой пробивной силой, вспыльчивым и отходчивым характером, обаянием, талантом, в конце концов, как бы мал он ни был, этот талант.  
Нет, Себастьян безусловно не разделял взглядов Сесила Боула на место тьюменов в иерархии, в конце концов он не был Т-фобом. Но и любить конкретного Криса Эванса ему было абсолютно не за что.

Утро в день первой читки обновленного сценария выдалось беспокойным: нужно было заехать к маме в больницу, обсудить с доктором Ходжесом окончательный вариант модификаций и тюнинга, получить платежные документы и сделать последние банковские переводы – в общем, он еле успел к полудню. А влетев на привычной скорости в холл, попутно сматывая с шеи длинный шарф, сослепу врезался в незнакомого парня.  
– Черт, – пробормотал Себастьян, хватаясь за подставленную крепкую руку, чтобы не упасть. – В смысле, простите. Это я виноват.  
– Ничего страшного, – улыбнулся тот. – Сегодня такое утро. Все куда-то бегут.  
Себастьян невольно улыбнулся в ответ, отступая на шаг, чтобы не показаться невежливым.  
– Лично я – в тридцать шестой зал, – сказал он, протягивая руку. – Себастьян.  
– О, – обрадовался парень, с энтузиазмом тряся его ладонь. – Я тоже в тридцать шестой, но понятия не имею, куда идти. Здесь никто ничего не знает. Да, я – Крис.  
Себастьян замер.  
– Крис Эванс? – спросил он осторожно, разглядывая собеседника. Да, под мешковатым свитером и джинсами на пару размеров больше угадывалось отличное тело, лицо было безусловно привлекательным, но отнюдь не идеальным, не совершенным, как это обычно бывает у тьюменов. А ладонь в руке была крепкой, сухой и горячей, и на секунду Себастьяна пронзило соблазном провести кончиком пальца от запястья к линии сердца, чтобы проверить, сработает ли рефлекс и дернется ли Эванс от щекотки.  
– Судя по тому, что вы не вырываете в ужасе руку, у нас есть шанс сработаться, – весело сказал Эванс, улыбаясь до ушей.  
– Простите, – помотал головой Себастьян, наконец-то выпуская его ладонь из своей. Снова поднял взгляд, внимательно рассматривая. Морщинки в уголках глаз, бледные веснушки на носу и скулах, едва заметные точки щетины на гладко выбритом подбородке и шее, темные корни волос при выгоревших прядях…  
– Вау, – сказал он наконец. – Это... впечатляет. Извините, что пялюсь, никогда не видел никого из вас так близко.  
– Я не самый типичный представитель, – пожал плечами Эванс.  
– Нам туда, – кивнул Себастьян в сторону тридцать шестой аудитории. Они шли рядом, лавируя между носящимися по холлу сотрудниками, и Себастьян, припомнив свои утренние приключения, не удержался от вопроса, показавшегося ему вполне подходящим для светской беседы:  
– Наверное, такое лицо дорого стоит?  
– Достаточно, – неожиданно сухо ответил Эванс. – Шесть лет съемок в порно.  
Себастьян осекся. Наверное, стоило бы что-то сказать на это, изобрести какую-нибудь обтекаемую и достаточно толерантную формулировку. Но на языке крутилось только идиотское «Ах, так значит, у вас все-таки есть актерский опыт», что было явно непригодно для дружелюбного обмена репликами.  
На его счастье до тридцать шестой аудитории оставалось уже пара шагов, так что он просто молча вошел в тихо скрипнувшую дверь. И Крис Эванс вошел за ним следом.

Читка прошла без эксцессов, все были профессионально дружелюбны с новым коллегой, а Стэнли Туччи, единственный, кто оказался вместе с ними в Нью-Йорке, так и вовсе не отлипал от Эванса. Хлопал его по плечу, заглядывал в лицо, у Себастьяна даже мгновениями складывалось впечатление, что он присутствует не на читке в оборудованной видеосвязью аудитории, где большая часть присутствующих находятся только в виде голограмм, а на вполне реальной сцене. Подход Туччи заражал, так что и свои сцены Себастьян старался отыгрывать в полную силу, тем более, что сценарий он уже давно выучил наизусть, а рисунок роли был заранее тщательно продуман для каждого эпизода.  
И Эванс… То, что он делал, Себастьян до сих пор считал невозможным – для тьюмена. Улыбался, хмурился, неодобрительно поджимал губы, произносил свои реплики, и да, поначалу это выглядело несколько искусственно и глупо, но как же его Стив Роджерс преображался после гибели доктора Эрскина!  
– Вы удивительный молодой человек, – сказал Туччи ему в конце со своим новоприобретенным мягким немецким акцентом. – Вас ждет большое будущее.  
– Спасибо, – улыбнулся ему Эванс. – Только я не человек.  
– Ах, да какая разница! – театрально взмахнул рукой Туччи, и все присутствующие рассмеялись.  
Себастьян не знал, то ли эта манера читки, больше похожая на близость настоящей репетиции, то ли всколыхнувшиеся наконец эмоции Баки Барнса, но что-то его зацепило, так что даже прощаться вечером не хотелось. Хотелось подтащить к себе этого Криса Эванса поближе, рассмотреть его пристально, влезть в его голову, понять, как он работает, о чем думает, что чувствует, и чувствует ли что-то на самом деле, или это все искусная имитация вроде той, что он демонстрировал в аудитории номер тридцать шесть? Насколько он человек и почему он так похож на человека, хотя должен быть чем-то совершенно иным?  
Он даже почти всерьез собирался предложить подвезти Эванса до дома, но выяснилось, что у того свой автомобиль, причем, не намного хуже новенького «каллипсо» Себастьяна. Съемки в порно, судя по всему, неплохо оплачивались, – с удивившей его самого неприязнью подумал Себастьян, глядя, как Эванс садится в свою машину, автоматически включает радио раньше зажигания. Вот куда стоило бы направить силы. Никаких проваленных кастингов и явно не придется месяцами сидеть без работы…

До сих пор ему даже в голову не приходило, что можно просто взять и пробить этого Криса Эванса поиском. Он был Себастьяну не интересен – кто-то посторонний и незнакомый, тем более тьюмен, тем более коллега по проекту, который с самого начала особого энтузиазма не вызывал – сначала из-за неудачного кастинга, а потом из-за Боула. Да и, честно говоря, своих проблем хватало. А теперь, полулежа под спустившимся круговым экраном, он разглядывал мозаику из упоминаний и чувствовал себя… впечатленным и разозленным.  
Оказывается, Крис Эванс был достаточно популярен в узких кругах альтернативного и малобюджетного кино. Он находился в том пласте культуры, куда обычно так рвутся одаренные подростки, сторчавшиеся гении и идейные звезды, которым наскучили голливудские правила игры. Богема. Нищие художники. Он даже ухитрился получить пару неизвестных Себастьяну премий за свои работы – в сети были его фотографии в одинаковых растянутых свитерах в обнимку с толпой таких же альтернативных деятелей, правда, снимались они не на фоне заклеенных рекламой щитов, а у изрисованных кирпичных стен, под вывеской паба, в каких-то мутных, завешанных резиновой паутиной, декорациях... И на каждой фотографии Крис Эванс то хохотал, запрокинув голову, то просто улыбался от уха до уха, то строил рожи, то страстно кому-то что-то доказывал, размахивая руками. Судя по всему, темперамент у тьюмена был еще тот. Да и характером вышел – общительный, веселый. Способный нравиться.  
Себастьян переключался с фотографии на фотографию, чем дальше, тем сильнее хмурясь.  
Это был какой-то совершенно другой мир. Не тот, где приходится сниматься в откровенном треше и пытаться выискивать хоть какой-то смысл и глубину в проходных ролях на десяток реплик. Где очереди на кастинг похожи на очереди перед магазинами в утро Черной Пятницы, и ты заранее говоришь себе, что ничего страшного, не так сильно тебе нужна эта роль, и конечно же ее не получаешь, потому что выигрывают только те, кто готовы идти по головам. Где уроки с логопедом стоят дороже, чем твой гипотетический гонорар за десять эпизодов в средней паршивости сериале, куда тебя не возьмут, пока ты не избавишься от акцента. Где вот уже десять лет первое, о чем ты думаешь, получая сценарий, это о том, что будут деньги, и сколько из них можно будет отложить, и сколько еще останется накопить...  
Да, Себастьяну тоже хотелось – так. Болтаться с людьми творческими и сумасшедшими, питаться одним виски и бесплатным печеньем с промо-стоек, играть на сцене для пары десятков таких же безденежных и вдохновленных. Ночевать в театре или по знакомым, постоянно гореть идеями, проваливаться в наркотический дурман и выныривать из него в лихорадочной потребности срочно донести свою мысль хоть до одного единственного человека... Получать нелепые награды, что уж там. Чувствовать себя оцененным по достоинству если не высоколобыми и заполитизированными критиками, то хотя бы такими же горящими обдолбанными творцами, в тысячный раз изобретающими велосипед и переводящими добро на дерьмо…  
Где-то на пятом пролистывании упоминания закончились, и на экране замерцала бледная надпись: «Следующие результаты не рекомендуются для просмотра гражданами младше 13 лет». Себастьян машинально от нее отмахнулся, и на всю ширину дисплея вывалилась красочная мозаика из видеороликов. Гладкая до зеркальности загорелая кожа, капельки пота, налитые груди, накрашенные губы, стоящие члены, раскрытые вагины и анусы, малопонятные приспособления – это все мельтешило и елозило так, что толком было ничего не понять, но при одном взгляде на это пестрое великолепие Себастьяна тут же бросило в пот, а в паху моментально потяжелело. Особенно не разбирая, он ткнул в первый попавшийся слайд, и картинка моментально раскрылась на все поле зрения, обволакивая и утягивая в себя.  
Крис. Это был он. С другим лицом, другой прической, но он, Себастьян почему-то чувствовал это, будто бы они были знакомы уже много лет и он успел изучить каждую черточку его лица, каждую особенность мимики. На экране не происходило ничего особенного, ролик только начинался, и обнаженный Крис обнимал со спины стоящую у окна девушку в легком белом платье. Себастьян не знал, чего он ожидал, но точно не того, как трепетно и нежно Крис будет касаться тонких бретелек, как чувственно станет целовать выгнутую длинную шею, как девушка – удивительно хорошенькая и свежая – тихо вздохнет в его руках, откидываясь на широкую мощную грудь и закрывая глаза…  
Себастьян поспешно выключил воспроизведение. Это было все равно, что подглядывать за чужим сексом. То есть, он, конечно же, смотрел порно, что греха таить, он любил порно, особенно некоторые его разновидности, а пара десятков особо любимых роликов вообще висела у него в «избранном» месяцами. Но порно – откровенное, горячее, пряное, заводное – и то, что увидел Себастьян сейчас, имели между собой мало общего. Возможно, через минуту трепетный Эванс и его романтичная партнерша упали бы на четвереньки и принялись яростно совокупляться, задрав воздушное платье, но Себастьян был не уверен, что хочет на это смотреть.  
Нависающий экран давил, было душно, и пульс стучал в виски.  
Наверняка, если поискать, можно найти и ролики, где Крис трахает мужчин. Где трахают его. Идеальные тела, капли искусственного пота на тонированной под загар коже, поднимающиеся по щелчку пальцев члены, всегда чистые, смазанные и готовые к сексу дырки…  
Эти тела, «носители», как их именовали в рекламных буклетах и технических руководствах, начали выпускать не так давно – лет пятьдесят назад, не больше. Первые разработки финансировались на государственном уровне, потому что обещали наконец хотя бы частично решить проблему с вымиранием населения, раз уж проблему с воспроизведением решить пока не получалось. Изначально планировалось, что искусственные тела будут получать неизлечимо больные, пожилые и инвалиды, и таким образом естественная смертность снизится, если не будет остановлена совсем. И, конечно же, все сразу же пошло кувырком, как это всегда и бывает. Сначала взвились верующие – за пару десятков лет до этого, как только появились первые удовлетворительные результаты, церковь ухитрилась протолкнуть запрет на клонирование, а новые «носители», как ни пытались выкрутиться и уйти от ответа разработчики, использовали те же успешные технологии клонирования пополам с генной инженерией. Потом к верующим подключились всевозможные социальные организации, рассуждающие об этичности и неэтичности, о том, что ждет человечество, остановившееся на месте и меняющее тела по мере дряхления. По их словам выходило так, что гораздо этичней держать в рабстве десять процентов всего населения земного шара, заставляя бесконечно воспроизводить потомство для остальных девяноста, чем позволить умирающему от рака не умереть, а жить нормальной полноценной жизнью. В результате всей этой вакханалии и пары вооруженных конфликтов в особо идейных местах планеты все наконец-то пришли к консенсусу. Социальные «носители» пошли в серию основательно доработанными и напоминающими, скорее, мясные протезы на металлическом остове, чем человеческие тела. Да, они были прочны и относительно эстетичны, но жить в них согласился бы только тот, у кого больше нет другого выбора: они не умели ничего, кроме базовых функций: поддерживать жизнедеятельность мозга, получать и передавать ему звуковые и ограниченный набор тактильных ощущений, воспроизводить звуки, двигаться… Не так уж и плохо на первый взгляд, но добровольно лишать себя радостей секса, вкусной пищи, пьянящего алкоголя, ароматного табака? Всех тех маленьких удовольствий, которые и составляют зачастую жизнь среднего человека, не стремящегося ни к просветлению, ни к воплощению своего абстрактного гениального замысла?.. Первые модели даже не умели ощущать запахи, а получившие их больные и умирающие, проведя несколько дней в эйфории от отсутствия боли, начинали жаловаться на то, что ощущают себя запертыми в душной темной клетке. Не жаловались только бывшие парализованные, им было с чем сравнивать.  
Лет через десять и через пару десятков самоубийств особенно впечатлительных владельцев «носителей» прогресс неторопливо двинулся по положенной ему колее. Памятуя о вечно бдящем религиозном сообществе, разработчики пошли путем не генной инженерии, а механики: «носители» чем дальше, тем плотнее начинялись разнообразной электронной начинкой. Через пару поколений они уже могли дать фору человеческому телу в плане способности к восприятию. Теперь большая часть производства стала коммерческой, в ход шли патенты и промышленный шпионаж, бессовестная реклама и умопомрачительные цены на новейшие модели.  
Теперь искусственные носители, желательно от DiamondFrame или Colibri, были на пике моды, в дорогих машинах сидели идеальные красавицы и красавцы с заказанной у лучших дизайнеров внешностью, а по улицам районов с муниципальным жильем гордо расхаживали обладатели носителей «практически таких же, но в десять раз дешевле» с неестественным цветом кожи и слишком гладкими кукольными лицами. Средний класс с завистью смотрел на первых и с брезгливым недоумением на вторых, почти каждый старательно копил «на старость», чтобы не пришлось потом переселяться в традиционно неказистые социальные модели.  
Самое забавное в этой истории то, что тьюмены, едва получив первую пачку своих прав и немного равенства, автоматически получили и право на социальные «носители» – ведь собственных-то тел у них не было. А со временем и приобретением остальных прав как-то так внезапно обнаружилось, что модели для тьюменов гораздо функциональней, удобней, красивей и разнообразней социальных. Что удивительно, никаких протестов это уже не вызывало: даже самые экстремистски настроенные противники тьюменов признавали, что те, кто работают и обеспечивают расслабившееся в эйфории человечество едой, сырьем и промышленностью, заслуживают большего, чем неудачники и бездари, живущие на социальное пособие и не сумевшие накопить к старости на приличную физиономию.  
Сто двадцать четыре стандартных лица и шестьдесят три типа тел – не каждый с привлекательным покрытием из плоти, даже не все из них создавались антропоморфными, но тому, кто решал жить среди людей и брал человеческую профессию, было из чего выбрать. Шесть моделей носителей обладали и сексуальной функцией.  
Черт его знает, зачем это было нужно тьюменам, разве что в порно сниматься. Даже в дорогих моделях для людей с сексом было не так просто – для него требовался мозг и умение этим мозгом получать удовольствие. Простые электрические импульсы и спазмы сами по себе ничем не отличаются от каких-нибудь кишечных колик или эпилептических судорог, нужен мозг, который расшифрует сигналы и приведет их в центр удовольствия.  
У тьюменов не было человеческого мозга, и центра удовольствия у них тоже не было. Нужные физиологические реакции они получали усилием воли, но что при этом испытывали…  
Что вообще испытывают тьюмены? И испытывают ли они хоть что-то? Об этом спорили уже около века, но однозначного ответа так и не появилось. Людям было не понять, а у тьюменов все никак не получалось рассказать.  
Глядя на переливающиеся перед глазами превью роликов, Себастьян неожиданно вспомнил о знакомом из колледжа, который утверждал, что занимался сексом с тьюменом. Тогда они делали много странных и иногда безумных вещей, но даже при всем их подростковом максимализме и желании быть не такими, как все, это было чересчур. Знакомого – его звали то ли Майк, то ли Клайв, уже не вспомнить – стали сторониться и за глаза осуждали. Секс с тьюменом – это было из разряда секса с животным или даже ребенком: откровенное насилие при полном согласии, ведь тьюмены даже понятия не имели, в чем соглашаются участвовать. Себастьян, помнится, тоже был сильно возмущен тогда и разорвал с Майком или Клайвом все отношения, благо они и были самыми поверхностными.  
Почему-то сейчас, через тринадцать лет, это совсем не мешало ему смотреть порно с тьюменами, набравшее популярность в последнее время. Тогда, в колледже, юным и полным уверенности в себе, он считал это аморальным. Теперь, повзрослевшему и усталому, Себастьяну просто хотелось время от времени выпустить пар и было плевать, на что именно он дрочит – все выглядело так, будто актерам нравится, и какое ему дело до того, что кто-то так пытается заработать на собственное лицо или что-то еще? У каждого свои проблемы. Каждый сам за себя. Кто сумел, тот и выбился. Вон, Эванс вообще вытянул счастливый билет и получил роль, на которую претендовали не меньше сотни актеров-людей, получил выход в мир больших денег, больших звезд и больших сплетен. Глупо после этого рассчитывать, что никто не ляжет точно так же, как Себастьян, под экраном общей сети и не найдет эти ролики. И не обдрочится до кровавых мозолей на этот чистый разворот плеч, на розовые напряженные соски, которых так и хочется коснуться языком, на потрясающей формы упругую задницу и крепкие бедра, и удивительно изящный для такой массивной фигуры изгиб спины...  
Это была не слишком приятная мысль.  
Себастьян щелкнул кнопкой, отправляя экран вверх, под потолок, и активировал домашний телефон, всунул в ухо наушник. Кресло послушно выпрямилось под ним, принимая форму кушетки, и Себастьян закрыл глаза, вытягиваясь.  
– Привет, Шерон, – сказал он, мягко улыбаясь. – Как настроение сегодня?.. Ого… Нет, совершенно не против. Даже за. Ты ведь знаешь… Будет выполнено, прекраснейшая. Жду.  
Отбросив наушник на пол, Себастьян с тихим предвкушающим стоном потянулся и потерся щекой о бархатистую обивку кушетки. Отличный вечер в отличной компании – вот что ему нужно, чтобы этот мерзкий осадок испарился. Никаких тьюменов. Никакого насилия. Ну, по крайней мере, никакого настоящего насилия.

На второй читке выяснилось, что трое человек из утвержденного актерского состава аннулировали свои контракты. Себастьян еще не успел с ними толком познакомиться, так что особенно не переживал, но не почувствовать разлитое в воздухе напряжение было невозможно. Все старательно делали вид, что ничего не произошло, натянуто шутили и опасливо переглядывались, стараясь ненароком не встретиться взглядом с Эвансом. Туччи в этот раз не было, Хейли Этвелл тоже отсутствовала по каким-то личным причинам, Себастьян видел, как ходили желваки на скулах МакДонафа, когда он смотрел в пад перед собой, дожидаясь окончания реплики Эванса. Четвертый кандидат на вылет.  
И сам Эванс – спокойный, сдержанный и профессиональный, как будто полностью слившийся со своим персонажем. Он почти не улыбался и не обращался ни к кому по собственной инициативе, а ведь день назад все было совсем иначе… Черт, это было паршиво. Неуютно и мерзко как-то. У Себастьяна даже во рту горчило от неловкости, хотелось или выпить кофе, или перекурить, чтобы перебить эту горечь, но приходилось ждать до перерыва: он не был заядлым курильщиком и не любил дымить в помещении, где потом придется какое-то время находиться – слишком долго потом держался запах. Остальные, правда, себя не ограничивали, и было забавно смотреть, как в некоторых частях аудитории сгущается дым, образуя четко очерченный мутный куб воздуха, вернее, сектор – зоны многопользовательской связи имели четкие границы, разбивая круглый стол на неравные части по количеству участников с каждой стороны.  
Впрочем, перерыв и правда был нужен, и где-то в начале третьего часа Джо наконец позволил им на десяток минут разойтись.  
Словно чувствуя всеобщую неловкость, Эванс даже не попытался с кем-то завязать беседу, он просто встал и, доброжелательно улыбнувшись, молча вышел раньше всех, аккуратно положив пад со сценарием и своими заметками на край стола. И присутствующие будто выдохнули и расслабились, едва за ним закрылась дверь. Тут же заулыбались, заскрипели стульями, неторопливо засобирались, переговариваясь, кто-то даже рассмеялся – Себастьян машинально отметил, кто, но тут же выкинул это из головы.  
Сунув сигарету в рот, он вышел из аудитории и прислонился спиной к двери, закуривая. Глубоко затянулся, прикрыв глаза, медленно выпустил дым.  
Есть такие ситуации, когда исправить положение в съемочной группе просто невозможно. Себастьян нечасто в них попадал, зато когда попадал, понимал, что выход тут возможен только один – соскочить. Четыре года назад многие посчитали его неуравновешенным истериком, когда он в ответ на вроде бы невинные заигрывания Сесила Боула разорвал контракт с киностудией уже после начала съемочного процесса. Но на самом деле истерического в этом не было ни капли, это не было ни обидой, ни спонтанным решением. Наоборот, он так долго оттягивал неизбежный скандал, так убеждал себя потерпеть – ну же, это отличный сценарий, отличная роль, это шанс, не будь тряпкой, не обращай внимания, – что в результате лишился не только роли, но и денег, и репутации. Зато теперь уже очень четко знал, когда есть смысл упираться в надежде на оправдывающий все неприятности результат, а когда пора бросать казавшееся таким многообещающим предприятие и идти искать что-то другое.  
Себастьян еще раз затянулся. Мысли текли лениво, приглушенные дозой никотина.  
В принципе, ничего катастрофического пока еще не произошло, подумал он, отталкиваясь от двери и бездумно бредя по коридору среди носящихся взад и вперед толп с падами, папками, стаканчиками кофе, даже с кипами трепещущих распечаток и завивающихся кольцами бумажных лент. Конечно, получилось не совсем радужно: из почти беспроигрышного варианта с претензией на кассу недели, а то и месяца, перезапуск «Капитана Америки», да и всей франшизы «Мстителей», в мгновение ока превратился в сомнительную аферу с неясной целевой аудиторией. Все-таки первая лента в истории большого кино с тьюменом в роли главного героя должна была быть, по идее, историей драматической, еще лучше – биографической, снятой каким-нибудь интеллектуальным режиссером, интеллектуальным оператором, быть неоднозначной и претендовать на Оскар. Это было бы солидно, понятно, смело. А вот коммерческий высокобюджетный продукт, снятый по комиксам, и с тьюменом в главной роли, да еще и в роли человека, да еще и в роли человека – полуторавекового символа нации… Это было не смело, это было глупо. Как бы там ни трепыхался менеджмент студий, пытаясь напустить на себя уверенность и высокую социальную сознательность, такой проект – это риск засыпаться по всем фронтам. Рядовой зритель может не принять Эванса. Продвинутый зритель может не принять концепцию супер-героя. Тьюмены… черт их знает вообще, как они среагируют. Вариантов масса – от интереса до гордости, от равнодушия до оскорбленности. Судя по тому, что бурлит сейчас в сети по поводу последних новостей о фильме, сейчас общественное мнение демонстрирует весь спектр возможных реакций, и предсказать, какая точка зрения возобладает к выходу фильма, невозможно. А через пару недель уже будет поздно сдавать назад и пытаться что-то переиграть. Собственно, поздно стало ровно в тот миг, когда Марвел и Парамаунт заявили о смене актера и назвали имя Криса Эванса. Взрыв уже произошел, пытаться упихать его обратно или делать вид, что все в порядке, бессмысленно.  
Но. Ничего действительно катастрофического пока не произошло. Ничего такого, что бы требовало немедленно рвать контракт и бежать: фильм в производстве, аванс на счете, процент с проката Себастьяну все равно полагался мизерный, он на него никогда и не рассчитывал. О чем еще переживать? О репутации? Он не сбежавший Ласло Перриш, на счету которого сплошь роковые опасные красавцы в боевиках, рассчитанных на ту аудиторию, которая не поймет, если их кумир появится в одном кадре с тьюменом. Не Хейли Этвелл, у которой есть предложения и получше, и точно не Хьюго Уивинг, который уже снялся в паре культовых франшиз и теперь может позволить себе выбирать или просто плюнуть. Репутации Себастьяна Стэна не грозит ничего, кроме самого Себастьяна Стэна, он снимался в гораздо более сомнительных вещах, чем супергеройский комикс тьюменом… Хотя... нет. Пока еще не снимался.  
Опустевший коридор неожиданно свернул вправо, а потом снова вправо и влево, и Себастьян оказался в светлом просторном помещении с окнами от пола до потолка и прихотливо изогнутыми мягкими диванчиками в зарослях неведомых кадочных растений. У дальнего окна кто-то стоял и курил и, достав вторую сигарету, Себастьян на секунду замер, вглядываясь в знакомый силуэт. А потом покачал головой, не веря своим глазам.  
Он неторопливо подошел к Эвансу, огляделся по сторонам – никого не было. Тьюмен забился в самый пустой и самый красивый уголок этого уродливого здания.  
– Огонька не найдется? – спросил Себастьян в обтянутую тонким свитером спину. И невольно облизнулся, когда могучие мышцы на этой спине двинулись, плечи дрогнули, а Крис Эванс обернулся, глядя на него почти растерянно.  
– Да, – сказал он наконец, доставая зажигалку. – Конечно.  
– Спасибо, – Себастьян кивнул и дождался, пока Эванс сам крутанет колесико и поднесет пляшущий огонек к кончику его сигареты. Затянулся, глядя в синие глаза, и улыбнулся, выдыхая дым. – Не знал, что ты куришь. Не помешал?..  
– Эээ… – Эванс посмотрел на собственную сигарету, будто видел ее впервые, и пожал плечами. – Нет.  
Ладно, подумал Себастьян, поворачиваясь к окну, не все сразу. Вид отсюда открывался чудесный – и парк, и озеро, и почти не замечаешь сверкающие небоскребы на фоне.  
– Приятное местечко, – сказал он, снова затягиваясь. – Не знал, что тут такие есть.  
– И я не знал, – отозвался Крис, тоже глядя в окно и выдыхая дым. – Но после того, как в прошлый раз едва не заблудился, загрузил себе план здания. Тут еще бассейн есть, на двадцать втором этаже.  
Себастьян усмехнулся, невольно стискивая зубы.  
– Бассейн… Круто. А ты не можешь выходить в сеть прямо так? В смысле, не подключаясь никуда?  
Искоса на него глянув, Эванс криво усмехнулся.  
– Нет, я – нет. Моему носителю девятнадцать лет, тогда еще не делали таких. Которые сами в беспроводную сеть выходят… – он снова пожал плечами. – Можно, конечно, было бы поставить дополнительный модуль, но мне как-то…  
– Тебе это не нравится, – закончил за него Себастьян.  
– Да, – спокойно сказал Эванс. – Мне это не нравится.  
– Люди тоже встраивают себе эти штуки.  
– Это их выбор, – Эванс довольно натурально затянулся, дрогнули тонкие крылья носа, опустились пушистые ресницы.  
Оставалась всего пара шагов – и тьюмен бы или прогнулся или проявил агрессию. Стало бы окончательно понятно, что он за фрукт и стоит ли с ним иметь дело. Но почему-то Себастьяну совершенно не хотелось шагать дальше и ломать интригу. Да и обижать Эванса совершенно не хотелось. Было в нем что-то такое, что вызывало если не симпатию, то уважение. И желание как-то поддержать.  
– Говорят, что вместо Перриша на роль Старка возьмут Доминика Купера, – сообщил он доверительным тоном. – По-моему, отличная замена. Только не говори пока никому.  
– Кому я могу сказать… – протянул Эванс, хмурясь и невидящим взглядом упершись в пол. – Доминик Купер – я его помню. Очень… очень хорошо…  
– Ты что, фильм у себя там прокручиваешь? – догадался Себастьян, пораженно на него глядя. Эванс сглотнул, мотая головой, и поднял на него ясный взгляд.  
– У нас так устроена память.  
– Весь кинофонд в голове?  
– На весь у меня бы не хватило емкости. Только значимая классика, новинки и то, что мне нравится.  
– Круто, – невольно присвистнул Себастьян. – А я за «избранное» дома каждую неделю плачу…  
Эванс неожиданно фыркнул и рассмеялся, обсыпая брюки пеплом с сигареты.  
– Что? – Себастьян невольно заулыбался в ответ. – Я завидую, может быть.  
– Если честно, мне первый раз завидует человек, – Эванс теперь смотрел на него прямо, развернувшись всем корпусом.  
– Второй, – поправил его Себастьян, многозначительно улыбаясь. – Первый раз был вчера вечером, когда я считал твои награды.  
– Их всего три, и ни одна из них не котируется в этой студии.  
– У меня всего одна, и она котируется только в квартире моей матери. Бумажная звездочка за пение, которую я заработал во втором классе.  
Эванс даже закрыл лицо ладонью, смеясь.  
– А ты еще и певец, – выдавил он наконец.  
Себастьян легко кивнул.  
– Да, у меня много талантов. Все на уровне второго класса.  
– Неправда, – неожиданно серьезно сказал Эванс. – Я смотрел твои фильмы. У тебя есть талант.  
– Ну… – Себастьян потер шею, это было даже как-то неловко в своей внезапности, и он не знал, что и думать. – Посмотрим, как это нам поможет.  
– Да, – Эванс мгновенно помрачнел, его сигарета уже давно догорела до фильтра, и он отвернулся, чтобы выбросить ее в стоящую рядом пепельницу.  
– Мне кажется, ничего страшного не будет, – преувеличенно бодро заявил Себастьян. – Риск есть всегда, но ты же наверняка знал, на что идешь.  
– Знал, – Эванс кивнул. – Мне казалось, что время подходящее. Что есть шанс.  
– Время-то подходящее… – с сомнением протянул Себастьян, и Эванс снова кивнул.  
– Да. Я понимаю. И что никто из вас не подписывался работать с тьюменом и ставить под удар свою карьеру…  
– Забей, – неожиданно твердо оборвал его Себастьян. – Те, кто имеют что-то против, уйдут и не будут портить воздух. Останутся те, кто не станут мешать тебе работать. Это твой шанс. Может быть, логичней было бы сняться в трескучей драме про тьюмена-ковбоя на Диком Западе, запретную любовь с человеком и линчевание толпой разъяренных ревнителей традиционных ценностей. Это была бы заявка на Оскар. Но история про тощего болезненного паренька, который стал Капитаном Америкой, спас мир и потерял все, что любил, – это, мне кажется, тоже неплохая заявка на... Ну, хотя бы на бумажную звездочку.  
Эванс хмыкнул, качая головой.  
– Спасибо.  
– Я тоже снимаюсь в этом дерьме, приятель, – Себастьян хлопнул его по плечу и отвернулся к пепельнице со своей стороны. – Надо как-то стараться искать положительные стороны. По крайней мере, нам сейчас точно лучше, чем Боулу. У нас есть работа.  
Даже тьюмен не мог с этим не согласиться.

Локации постоянно улучшали и доделывали вот уже третий месяц, и когда Себастьян прилетел в Лондон, еще ничего было не готово, так что они опять начали с читок и репетиций. Теперь уже во плоти.  
Так взаимодействие ощущалось гораздо более правильным, иногда Себастьян ощущал себя закоренелым консерватором, но ему казалось, что многосторонняя видео-связь больше подходит для совещаний и обсуждений, чем для творческой работы. Актерской, завязанной на тончайшие ниточки эмпатии, на физическое взаимодействие, на химию, в конце концов. Партнеров по сцене необходимо было искренне любить, искренне ненавидеть, а какие могут быть чувства к голографическому изображению? Без репетиций вживую было не обойтись. А без живого общения – и подавно.  
Эванс, живущий в соседнем номере той же самой гостиницы, был уже опробован на зуб, у Стэнли Туччи был свой дом в Чизике и не слишком-то много времени на беседы после работы, но с ребятами, играющими Воющих Коммандос, Себастьян твердо решил найти общий язык. В конце концов, они были сослуживцами в кадре, многое прошли вместе, им было нужно наработать хоть какой-то бэкграунд, какой-то отношенческий фон, потому что в сценарии на этот счет было практически ничего не сказано. По сценарию они вообще почти не взаимодействовали, ну и как тут строить динамику отношений?  
– Попомните мои слова, – сказал Нил МакДонаф, залпом выглотав полпинты лагера и глядя на них яркими бешеными глазами. – Какая-нибудь тварь обязательно вылезет и попытается насрать нам в кашу еще до конца съемок.  
Кажется, он уже начал входить в роль, активный словарь у него точно изменился за последние две недели.  
– О да, – поддержал его Джей Джей, уныло кивая. – Это уж непременно.  
– А когда фильм выйдет? – пробубнил себе в кружку Дерек. – У меня ощущение, что я могу заранее на бумажке написать каждую гадость, что на нас вывалят.  
– Всех собак спустят, – вздохнул Бруно. – Камня на камне не оставят и от фильма, и от наших карьер.  
– У кого они есть… – мрачно добавил Кеннет.  
Себастьян, которого уже немного начало раздражать это кликушество, отставил свою пинту в сторону.  
– Если все так страшно, может быть, стоит отказаться от участия прямо сейчас? – спросил он обманчиво мягким тоном. Терпеть не мог он все это закулисное нытье и сомнения в общем деле. Он, может, и сам сомневается, но хотя бы молча, не действуя всем на нервы. – До начала съемок каждый может уйти безболезненно.  
– Ну что ты, – покачал головой Джей Джей. – Это было бы совершенно неприемлемо.  
– Это как ловушка, – кивнул Кеннет. – Такой хитрый парадокс. Остаешься, и ты в дерьме. Сваливаешь, и ты все равно в дерьме. Куда ни кинься, найдутся те, кто окунут тебя с головой.  
– Так что никуда нам не деться, – поддержал его Бруно, поднимая свою кружку, и Нил ухмыльнулся, в ответ поднимая свою.  
– Да и как мы бросим своего кэпа? – риторически вопросил он. – Мы же – команда!  
– А парень – смелый, хоть и дурак, – кружка Дерека тоже взмыла в воздух.  
– За капитана, – хмыкнул Себастьян, присоединяясь к ним. Стекло звонко столкнулось, ошметки пены полетели на деревянный стол, Нил добродушно выругался и в два глотка прикончил остатки.  
– За капитана, – крякнул он, утирая рот тыльной стороной ладони. – А вообще, если так посмотреть, кому еще, как не тьюмену, играть такого идеального героя? Разве ж это в силах человеческих?  
– Да, – тут же оживился Джей Джей. – Это интересный момент. Ведь в некотором роде тело Капитана Америки всегда было несколько… эээ… искусственно созданным. Сильным и совершенным, да, но ведь мы помним, что на самом деле…  
– Нет, ну ты погоди, – перебил его Кеннет, – тело – понятно, а вот мозг, они же не к телу цепляются...  
Нормально все, думал Себастьян, вполуха слушая треп коллег и неторопливо смакуя пиво. Ребята хорошие, хоть и нервные. Лагер отличный. В следующий раз надо будет вместе с Эвансом собраться. Интересно, тьюмены вообще пьют? Вот он курит, например. Совершенно непонятно, кстати, зачем. Неужели табак на него как-то действует? Эванс говорил, что его носителю девятнадцать лет, вряд ли девятнадцать лет назад кому-то пришло бы в голову снабжать тьюменов… чем, кстати? Датчиком уровня никотина и программой, вызывающей имитацию краткосрочного опьянения? Впрочем, всегда можно было поставить дополнительный модуль, если очень хотелось, даже на старые модели выпускали много интересных штук…  
Что уж говорить о моделях новых. Самых модных и самых продвинутых, таких, например, как Sapphire10s от DiamondFrame с полностью индивидуальным дизайном, стабильной операционной системой, гарантией до двухсот лет на каждую деталь и неограниченной возможностью обновлений и надстроек. Такие носители умели абсолютно все, что умели человеческие тела, и помимо этого множество таких вещей, которые людям были недоступны. Гибкий защитный панцирь, в который превращается кожа при опасности физического повреждения, способный выдержать удар автоматной очереди или обрушение тысячекилограммовой массы. Расположенные в эпителии источники света, которые в зависимости от желания хозяина выходят на поверхность кожи и освещают пространство в темноте. Способность видеть в ультрафиолетовом и инфракрасном диапазонах. Улучшенный слух. Мощные увеличивающие линзы глаз, обеспечивающие приближение на уровне профессиональных микроскопов. В десятки раз превышающая человеческую скорость реакции. Морфность, в конце концов! В последней модели сапфировой линейки была заложена возможность моментальной самостоятельной смены до пяти различных дизайнов внешности, а при обращении в сертифицированный центр можно было поменять дизайн и на негуманоидный.  
Стоила эта красота около трех миллионов долларов, таких денег у Себастьяна не было никогда и шансов на их появление не было тоже, даже если бы вдруг случилось чудо, и его утвердили на роль Капитана Америки в десятке фильмов франшизы. Собственно, настолько продвинутый носитель ему и не был нужен. Основные полезные характеристики – стабильная операционка, износостойкость, индивидуальный дизайн и двухвековая гарантия – присутствовали во всех последних моделях DiamondFrame, а без умения пускать лучи из глаз, слышать, как растут волосы, или жить полгода на одном заряде аккумулятора мама могла и обойтись.  
– Ты уже видела носитель? – спросил Себастьян вечером, дозвонившись в Нью-Йорк, в раннее утро, в госпиталь DiamondFrame City Power Transmission.  
– Я его даже трогала, – улыбнулась мама, всплескивая руками, лучики морщинок побежали к вискам. – Он такой... Я не была такой красоткой даже в свои двадцать. Он может загорать, представляешь? Всю жизнь мечтала о загаре, с моей-то кожей…  
– Ну, тебе же все нравится? – на всякий случай спросил Себастьян. Ему до сих пор не верилось, что наконец-то это происходит. Последние годы были тяжелыми, маме постоянно нездоровилось, а Себастьян никак не мог заработать достаточно, чтобы собрать хотя бы первый взнос за приличный носитель. Конечно, мама имела право рассчитывать на социальную модель в случае резкого необратимого ухудшения здоровья, но до этого доводить не хотелось. Да и смотреть каждый день, как она медленно чахнет без возможности работать, начинает чувствовать себя ненужной – это было ужасно. Больно. Несправедливо. Жалко. Спасибо студии Марвел и лично Джо Джонстону, аванс за «Первого Мстителя» наконец позволил оформить кредит на Sapphire5j – относительно бюджетный, но обладающий всеми нужными достоинствами более дорогих моделей носитель. Головой Себастьян понимал, что даже «пятерка» – это более чем достаточно для скромных нужд женщины, не стремящейся ни в фотомодели, ни в экстремальные спортсмены, но совесть ныла до сих пор: ведь мама достойна только самого лучшего…  
– Как мне может что-то не нравиться? – пожала она плечами в ответ. – Со мной тут обращаются как с миллионершей, все такие вежливые и предупредительные. А как здесь кормят…  
– Ты уже прошла все тесты? Уже назначили дату переноса?  
– В понедельник, – сказала мама торжественно, у нее подозрительно блеснули глаза, и она запнулась, прежде чем начать тихо и просяще. – Себастьян… Может, не нужно? Это ведь такая кабала, на всю жизнь…  
– Так, – оборвал ее Себастьян, против желания начиная злиться. – Этот вопрос закрыт.  
– Пока еще можно все отменить…  
– Уже нельзя, – соврал Себастьян. – Все оформлено, носитель подготовлен, деньги переведены. Тебе он не нравится?  
– Он замечательный, – вздохнула мама и постаралась улыбнуться. – Ты сам-то как? Как съемки? Все в порядке?..  
– Да отлично все, – дернул плечом Себастьян, и это уже не было враньем. По крайней мере, не полностью.

Съемки все откладывались и откладывались, а простаивающие актеры и персонал развлекали себя догадками о причинах. Кто-то говорил о том, что некоторые инвесторы в связи с недавними событиями отказались давать деньги на проект. Кто-то утверждал, что наоборот инвесторов прибавилось, и теперь руководство студии решает, как эффективней использовать увеличенный бюджет. Были версии и поэкзотичней: некоторые считали, что для того, чтобы съемочное оборудование могло взаимодействовать с тьюменом, его пришлось срочно модернизировать, и это вызывает задержку. А один из щедро циркулировавших в эти дни слухов объяснял происходящее тем, что уволенный Сесил Боул совершенно сошел с ума и подал на Марвел в суд, требуя вернуть ему роль.  
С Боулом все было довольно неоднозначно, он действительно вел бурную деятельность в попытках обелить свое имя, Себастьян даже не удержался и с брезгливым любопытством просмотрел одно из интервью, которые Боул щедро раздавал после того, как слегка опомнился после скандального эфира у Челси Хэндлер. Тот утверждал, что все случившееся – нелепая случайность, произошедшая с ним по вине излишней впечатлительности на фоне приема легального препарата, который помогал ему вживаться в роль. Якобы утром перед шоу Боул зашел в кафе позавтракать, а, вероятно, предыдущий посетитель оставил на столе листовку экстремистской антитьюменской группировки. Сам Боул, по его словам, всегда был толерантно настроен к тьюменам, но зацепился взглядом за вычурный шрифт и сам не заметил, как пробежал ее глазами несколько раз. Перед этим, да, он выпил свои таблетки, наверное, поэтому информация, на которую Боул не обратил особого внимания, так прочно поселилась в его подсознании и выплыла наружу в самый неподходящий момент… Он даже демонстрировал листовку, которую зачем-то сунул в карман пальто после завтрака, требовал, чтобы сравнили текст из нее с тем, что он говорил на шоу, в общем, напирал на тонкую душевную организацию и творческую натуру. А потом нес ахинею про адвокатов, суд и свои намерения предъявить иск студии Марвел за расторжение контракта. Выглядел при этом паршиво, ощущение было, что от наркоты и страха у мужика совсем крыша поехала.  
Себастьян ему даже слегка сочувствовал. Сесил Боул был мудаком, но, по правде сказать, не настолько ужасным, чтобы произошедшее с ним было справедливым. Впрочем,  
то ли угрозы судом остались пустыми угрозами, то ли руководство студий решило наконец плюнуть на все неувязки и перестать впустую растрачивать деньги на простой, но съемки наконец стартовали, и Себастьяну стало не до страданий несправедливо обвиненного Боула.

Это всегда было особенным чувством: волнение, трепет, предвкушение. Первый пробный запуск в «модели» по свеженькой, еще не до конца отлаженной локации был немного похож на первый секс с новым партнером. С одной стороны хотелось всего и сразу: пробежаться, заглянуть в каждый уголок, разглядеть и ощупать как следует «модель», примериться к партнерам, вмять в себя нарисованный, но такой реальный и осязаемый мир, пробуя его на прочность. А с другой – быть бережным, чутким, задыхаться от восторга и счастья, ведь это целый новый мир, и он весь – для тебя…  
– О, боже… – вздохнул за спиной Эванс, и Себастьян неторопливо обернулся, на автомате по давней привычке вычленяя, собирая, запоминая новые телесные ощущения от «модели». И невольно прыснул, увидев коротенькую копию настоящего тьюмена. Эванс разглядывал свои маленькие ладони с таким умилительным ужасом, что Себастьян не удержался и похлопал его по тощему плечу.  
– Первый раз в «модели»? – спросил он понимающе. Карикатурный Эванс покачал головой, сглатывая, облизнул губы, повел плечами и поднял ошеломленный взгляд.  
– Нет, это… не в этом дело. Не знаю, как описать. Как будто осязательные рецепторы перегружены, но внутри.  
– Это как?  
– Я не… – Эванс снова качнул головой и поморщился, потирая шею. – Там, и в спине, и еще когда дышишь… как будто что-то перетягивает грудь и не дает ребрам двигаться. И зудит так сильно.  
Себастьян невольно нахмурился, пытаясь понять, о чем речь, и от внезапной догадки его как холодом полоснуло.  
– Это боль, – сказал он медленно. – «Модели» испытывают все положенные по роли раздражители. Стив Роджерс… знаешь, он не слишком здоров.  
Эванс смотрел на него снизу вверх, раскрыв рот и часто моргая. А потом медленно кивнул.  
– Вот как это чувствуется, – сказал он ровно.  
– Ага.  
Себастьян поспешно отвернулся, не уверенный в том, что именно он сейчас испытывает. С одной стороны ему до неприличия хотелось обнять маленького, похожего на не слишком удачного подростка, Эванса, с его огромными на детском лице голубыми глазами. Как-то подбодрить. Успокоить. Он ведь, господи, если так подумать… Эванс ведь никогда не испытывал боли, удушья, похмелья или даже дискомфорта от переполненного мочевого пузыря. Всю жизнь играл в порно, где «модели» не используются вообще, или в низкобюджетном кино, где почти как в порно, вряд ли эти подзаборные киностудии могли себе позволить современное оборудование точной имитации…  
А с другой – из глубины пробивалась наружу тоненькая струйка злорадства, мол, ну-ка, хочешь быть человеком – вот тебе, самое естественное и изначальное, боль. Привыкай…  
– То есть, – с неподдельной тревогой спросил в спину Эванс, – ты тоже будешь на самом деле чувствовать все пытки и… смерть?  
Чертов воротничок был слишком тугим, нужно сказать разработчикам, так и задохнуться недолго. Форма жала в подмышках, фуражка сползала на лоб, а стыд горячей краской полз по шее и ушам, да, не поспоришь, эти долбаные «модели» досконально воспроизводили все физиологические реакции…  
– Да конечно же, – ухмыльнулся Себастьян, надеясь, что Эванс не заметит секундной фальши в его голосе, и обнял его за худые плечи, притиснул к себе. – Я не умираю в кадре, ты же знаешь. Я выживу.  
– Это не ответ, – строго, совсем как Стив Роджерс, заметил тьюмен. Себастьян сглотнул некстати появившийся в горле комок и ответил уже серьезно:  
– Я выживу, Крис. У нас такая работа.  
Бывало и хуже, что уж там. Например, в том удивительно глупом фильме ужасов, где героя Себастьяна пожирал нелепый гигантский слизняк, а продюсер настоял на том, чтобы отснять эту сцену со всеми ощущениями – надеялся на хорошие продажи полноформатных записей и контракт с кабельными каналами. За это, конечно, дополнительно приплатили, но с тех пор в контракте Себастьяна всегда присутствовала сноска, что в подобных сценах он не снимается. Никаких смертей в кадре. Боль пережить было можно, но смерть… смерть ощущалась как-то особенно мерзко.

Все сцены на выставке отсняли быстро и резво, кавалерийским наскоком, как выразился Джо. Уложились в пять часов, вернее, Себастьян освободился уже через три и еще два часа ждал в холле, пока Эванс закончит сцену с Туччи в призывном пункте. Может быть, конечно, стоило принять предложение от симпатичной статисточки-англичанки и прогуляться после работы, заглянуть в кафе, ну и так далее. Себастьян обычно не отказывался от таких предложений, с девушками было хорошо, приятно и спокойно, они обычно точно знали, чего хотели, даже если приглашали на один раз. Но тут у него была другая миссия, у Себастьяна был Эванс, с которым давно было пора наладить самый близкий контакт, а что для этой цели могло послужить лучше, чем пара пива после тяжелого рабочего дня? Пара пива и пара трогательных сцен в симуляторе реальности самой высокой степени достоверности, после которых можно и нужно стать если не лучшими друзьями, то уж точно хорошими приятелями. Говорить о личном. Обращаться друг к другу по имени. Где-то там, на определенной полочке личностного восприятия, сменить тьюмена-соперника Эванса на хорошего парня-коллегу Криса. И испытать наконец колоссальное облегчение от этой замены.  
Себастьян любил комфорт.  
Себастьян любил, чтобы тихий угол в пабе, пиво под рукой, задушевный разговор и все друг к другу хорошо относятся, веселы, бодры и готовы к легким безумствам. Ну, насколько тьюмены вообще могут быть способны на безумства.  
– Не пойми меня неправильно, но как тебе вообще пришло в голову пойти пробоваться в такой проект? Ты же понимаешь…  
– Что шансов не было, – закончил за него Крис. Он пожал плечами, трогая кончиками пальцев запотевший бок кружки. – Мне посоветовал Дауни.  
– Дауни? – оторопело переспросил Себастьян, откидываясь на спинку диванчика и глядя на Криса во все глаза.  
– Роберт Дауни-младший, – пояснил Крис, – Железный Человек.  
– Я знаю, кто такой… Вы что, знакомы?  
Крис кивнул.  
– У него были тяжелые времена, мы снимались в одной даже не малобюджетной… вообще безбюджетной ленте, – он усмехнулся. – Не то чтобы стали друзьями, так, пару раз пересекались. Так что я сильно удивился, когда он нашел меня через несколько лет – уже в своем новом опять звездном статусе. И предложил сходить на пробы. Шансов нет, но ведь нам официально никто не запрещает.  
Себастьян задумчиво покусал щеку изнутри. Вот это был номер. Нет, он слышал, что в дешевых и авангардных студиях время от времени делают смешанный кастинг и, возможно, снимают тьюменов в роли людей… Но то, что сам Дауни-младший участвовал в таком непотребстве, да еще и не стыдился этого, а наоборот сам тащил старую историю наружу... Хотя, он-то, конечно, всегда был склонен к эпатажу.  
– А Дауни случайно ничего не говорил, почему... зачем ему?  
Крис покачал головой.  
– Сказал, что с большим удовольствием поработает со мной, чем с Сесилом Боулом. У них какие-то давние терки были, что-то личное, но я не спрашивал.  
Перед Себастьяном смутно забрезжила невероятная догадка, и он достал телефон, чтобы проверить ее.  
– Они вместе работали в "Опасной зоне", – сказал он наконец, листая страницы сетевого справочника. – Как раз в тот год, когда Дауни арестовали за хранение незарегистрированных синтетиков… Тех самых, которые сейчас ограниченно сертифицировали, и которыми закидывается Боул.  
– Которые помогают вживаться в роль? – поморщился Крис. – Они сносят критичность восприятия на нулевой уровень. Паршивая штука.  
Себастьян покивал. Все вставало на свои места: и растерянное лицо Боула после того, как Себастьян разбил ему нос, и идиотская листовка на столике в кафе именно в то время, когда он обычно завтракал и принимал свои колеса. И давние приятельские отношения Дауни с Челси Хэндлер. И ее неожиданные вопросы во время интервью, и отключенный звук у лондонской и ливерпульской студий… И бесконечные оправдания Боула в прессе, утверждения, что он не знает, что на него нашло, что он никогда не разделял экстремистских взглядов и так далее… И эпизод десятилетней давности, когда Дауни арестовали сначала за непристойное поведение, а потом – и за хранение синтетика.  
– Ну и в дерьмо же мы вляпались, – задумчиво протянул Себастьян. Мозг непроизвольно начал прикидывать варианты того, что можно сделать с такой информацией, как ее повернуть нужным образом, чтобы максимально себя обезопасить и, возможно, получить выгоду…  
– В смысле? – нахмурившись, спросил Крис, перебивая ход мыслей.  
Нет, сказал себе Себастьян, глядя в его чистое, красивое, и сейчас какое-то особо уязвимое лицо. Я ничего не буду с этим делать. В конце концов я даже не знаю толком ничего. Подставлять Криса из-за опасения, что кто-то еще сопоставит факты, и правда выплывет наружу? Серьезно, Себастьян – не самый блестящий аналитик, и наверняка нашлись люди, которые сложили два и два гораздо раньше него. И ничего не сделали. Или, наоборот, сделали что-то, в результате чего Боул так ничего и не добился, а Крис сейчас здесь, с ним, пьет пиво и смотрит с такой трогательной недоуменной тревогой, что и смешно, и зло разбирает. Херувимчик. Ангелок. Красивый, сволочь, наивный и прозрачный до донышка – как младенец, только вылезший из утробы.  
– Давно хотел спросить, – задумчиво сказал Себастьян, разглядывая его лицо, пушистые темные ресницы, полные, но без лишней вычурности губы. – Как ты пьешь пиво? Оно вообще попадает куда? И как потом? В смысле, наружу…  
Крис недоуменно моргнул, хмыкнул, а потом расхохотался, так легко и от души, что Себастьян не выдержал и засмеялся вместе с ним.  
– Вообще-то у меня есть желудок, – сказал Крис, отсмеявшись. – Мне по спецификациям положено ежедневно выпивать не менее двухсот грамм жидкости для увлажнения живых тканей, излишки… выводятся. Примерно так же, как у тебя.  
– У тебя есть живые ткани? – удивился Себастьян, моментально забыв о Боуле, Дауни-младшем и всем остальном мире. Живые ткани – это было… пикантно, прямо скажем.  
– Я же говорил, у меня старый носитель, – плавно пожал могучими плечами Крис, улыбаясь. Совершенно очаровательно улыбаясь, надо сказать. Соблазнительно. Черт возьми, он ведь не может?.. Он ведь…  
– Готов спорить, ты был звездой в порно, – ляпнул Себастьян, не отводя от него взгляда. В глазах Криса что-то мелькнуло, но Себастьян даже испугаться не успел, как тот улыбнулся снова – теперь уже совсем откровенно.  
– Ты всегда можешь составить собственное мнение о моих способностях, – сказал Крис негромко и мягко, и от интимности его интонации по позвоночнику будто током продрало. Горло перехватило, Себастьян дернулся, с неверием глядя в лукаво сияющие синие глаза.  
– Ты имеешь в виду… – он осекся, поморщился, признавая, что повелся на подначку, и покачал головой. – Ты имеешь в виду, твои фильмы.  
– Мои фильмы.  
– Нет, – Себастьян вымученно улыбнулся, глядя в стол. – Я не буду смотреть на это, извини.  
– Не любишь порно?  
– Не люблю смотреть, как занимаются сексом знакомые мне люди, – отрезал Себастьян. – Предпочитаю участвовать.  
– Ты назвал меня человеком, – заметил Крис, помолчав, уже совсем другим тоном, без тени игривости и намека.  
Себастьян только хмыкнул, кивая официанту, чтобы принес еще пива. Все было хуже, он только что прямым текстом заявил, что был бы не прочь заняться сексом с Крисом. Хорошо, что тот милосердно не стал заострять на этом внимание, хотя наверняка все заметил и понял. Ну и позорище.  
Впрочем, на долгие переживания Себастьяна предсказуемо не хватило: затянув предсъемочную стадию, студия будто решила наверстать упущенное и уложиться в рекордные сроки.  
За полторы недели были отсняты все сцены вплоть до падения Баки с поезда, он выматывался каждый день как черт: усталость, пережитые ранения и пытки, бессонница – «модель» выдавала весь букет ощущений так интенсивно, что к вечеру Себастьян уже еле ноги таскал. Его хватало только на то, чтобы доехать до отеля и упасть в кровать, даже не ужиная. Баки Барнс жил в его голове и безо всяких синтетических наркотиков, от Баки Барнса было не избавиться даже во сне.  
Баки Барнс был измучен, на всю жизнь напуган и сломан так, что каждый лишний день на фронте сводил возможность исцеления ко все меньшим величинам. Баки Барнс был безнадежно и трепетно влюблен в своего лучшего друга и болел душой за его горести и разочарования. Баки Барнсу снились пыточные подвалы и эротические сны с участием Стива Роджерса, а Себастьян Стэн просыпался по утрам с головной болью и стояком.  
– Ты выглядишь усталым, – сказала мама, глядя на него в экран видеосвязи.  
– Работа, – привычно отмахнулся Себастьян. – Зато ты выглядишь просто потрясающе. Извини, что никак не получается навестить.  
– Нечего меня навещать, – незнакомым, почти кокетливым жестом отмахнулась она. – Я больше не старушка, которой постоянно требуется сиделка, я теперь… видишь, какая?  
Себастьян невольно разулыбался, на нее глядя.  
– Красивая. Но ты всегда была такой.  
Мама вздохнула, пожимая плечами.  
– Это так непривычно. Я еще не все функции освоила, мне доктор помогает…  
– Ну, ты довольна? Тебе нравится?  
– Конечно, довольна, что ты… Я и мечтать о таком не могла… Знаешь, когда ты только родился, я была так счастлива, самая счастливая женщина в мире. Думала: вот, еще шесть лет отработаю, а там – и хорошая школа для тебя, и пенсия почетной матери, и своя квартира, и можно будет продолжить занятия музыкой... А потом все так завертелось. И младенцы эти бесконечные, а потом концерты, и когда подняли занавес и стало можно выезжать, и ты, помнишь, тебе было одиннадцать лет, а мне было не с кем больше посоветоваться… Ты сказал: «Конечно, мама, поехали, ты там станешь великой пианисткой»… Помнишь?  
– Помню, – кивнул Себастьян, чувствуя, как слезы наворачиваются на глаза.  
– А я так и не стала…  
– Зато сейчас, – оборвал ее Себастьян, – сейчас ты можешь стать кем угодно. У тебя новые руки и не нужно больше думать о деньгах. Я уже взрослый, а ты все еще молодая. И будешь такой еще лет двести, не меньше… А потом мы еще что-нибудь придумаем.  
Мама улыбнулась ласково, так знакомо с детства, что закололо в груди.  
– Все благодаря тебе.  
Себастьян фыркнул.  
– И тебе бы пора тоже подумать над этим, – продолжила она как ни в чем не бывало.  
– Над чем? Купить себе «носитель»? Ты немного преувеличиваешь мои финансовые…  
– Нет, – сказала мама с убеждением. – Завести ребенка.  
Себастьян замолчал, тяжело на нее глядя.  
– Думаешь, это гарантирует мне счастливую старость? – наконец спросил он с вызовом. – Ты меня для этого рожала?  
– Не говори глупостей. У меня ближе тебя никого нет, а ведь каждому нужен родной человек, который о нем позаботится…  
– Вот ты обо мне и позаботишься, – развел руками Себастьян. – Что? На твой «носитель» гарантия двести лет! Еще двести лет сможешь обо мне заботиться.  
Мама неодобрительно вздохнула.  
– Ну ты хоть не перенапрягайся там сильно, – попросила она. – Высыпайся. Занимайся сексом регулярно. Ты сейчас с кем-нибудь встречаешься?  
Себастьян невольно вздрогнул. Не приведи господь рассказать ей о своих переживаниях и метаниях.  
– Разве что с партнером по съемкам, зато да, регулярней некуда, – хмыкнул он, стараясь не выдавать своего замешательства.  
– Этот тьюмен, Крис? – поинтересовалась мама, качая головой. – Он красивый мальчик, но, я тебя прошу, не увлекайся. Я тебя знаю, влюбишься, будешь переживать полгода…  
– Не собираюсь я в него влюбляться.  
– Не надо. Все-таки – тьюмен…  
– А что ты имеешь против тьюменов? – по привычке полез в бутылку Себастьян, но мама так обезоруживающе грустно улыбнулась, что всю его задиристость как рукой сняло.  
– Он не сможет тебя полюбить в ответ, – сказала она. – И сам будет мучиться, и тебя измучает.  
– Откуда ты знаешь…  
– Знаю, – просто ответила мама. – Будь осторожней, хорошо?  
– Хорошо, – автоматически ответил Себастьян. Нет, пожалуй, он не хотел об этом думать и строить какие-то предположения. Он вообще не собирался думать о каких-либо тьюменах, в том числе и о чертовом Эвансе. У него работа, ему скоро лететь в ебаную ледяную пропасть, об этом надо думать, об этом, а не о том, что перед самой пропастью осталась еще одна маленькая сцена. От одной мысли о которой тяжелеет в паху и кружится голова. Потому что Себастьян вляпался, вляпался так, как еще никогда, наверное, не вляпывался.

– Одно маленькое объявление, – сказала Сара Финн перед самым концом утреннего собрания. – Одну секунду буквально… Завтра мы снимаем эротические сцены: Стив Роджерс и Пегги Картер в восемь тридцать, загрузка на девятнадцатую локацию, дублер для Хейли Этвелл – Симона Грин. Хейли, можешь не приходить, все подводки уже отсняты, завтра будет только секс. Стив Роджерс и Баки Барнс в четырнадцать тридцать, загрузка на тридцать вторую локацию, ребята, готовьтесь, будет дождь, нам надо дать как можно более угнетающие условия, чтобы контрастом… вы понимаете. Дублер для Себастьяна Стэна – Питер Патрик, Себастьян, ты тоже нужен, так что приходи к началу, хорошо?  
Себастьян непроизвольно нахмурился, еще не очень понимая, что было не так в этом обычном организационном объявлении, кивнул, по привычке улыбаясь сидящему напротив Крису. В глазах Криса лишь на секунду мелькнула тень, он тут же отвел взгляд в сторону, и Себастьяна словно дернуло изнутри колючим, поднялась к горлу едкая кислота отвращения.  
– А почему только у меня дублер? – спросил он громко, не позволяя себе задуматься о том, что делает. Оживленный гул обсуждения моментально стих, кто-то неловко кашлянул, кто-то поспешно клацнул горлышком бутылки о стакан. Себастьян чувствовал себя в центре молчаливой бури неодобрения, он смотрел на Криса в упор, и тот наконец тоже посмотрел в ответ. Взгляд был тяжелым, кто бы мог подумать, что эти тьюмены способны смотреть так. Как люди.  
– Понимаешь, Себ, – наконец рассудительно начал Джо. – У Криса все-таки уже есть опыт такого…  
– Думаете, я ни разу сексом не занимался? – с показным простодушием спросил Себастьян, недоуменно хмурясь. Хейли усмехнулась, Доминик хмыкнул тоже, и вот уже все собравшиеся за столом легко и расслабленно улыбаются.  
– Разве мы могли так о тебе подумать, – с мягкой, необидной насмешкой покачал головой Джо. – Но в твоем контракте указано, что для участия в секс-сценах требуется дополнительное соглашение.  
– Так давайте согласуем, – отмахнулся Себастьян. – Это же стандартный контракт, в них всегда написано одно и то же. А у нас не слишком-то стандартный проект… как мне кажется.  
Он снова кинул взгляд на Эванса. Тот уже не смотрел в его сторону, увлеченно листая страницы своего пада, но Себастьян мог бы поклясться, что тьюмен еле заметно улыбался самым краешком рта.  
– Скажи лучше честно, – негромко произнесла Хейли, наклоняясь к плечу, – что просто хочешь узнать, каков Крис в постели.  
– Спорю, что ты бы и сама не отказалась, – так же тихо ответил Себастьян. – Но Пегги Картер в этот раз не светит ничего особенного.  
– Проспорил по обоим пунктам, – улыбнулась Хейли. – Не люблю Т-порно и перекачанные тела, но мне будет интересно поболтать с дублершей после того, как она поимеет нашего кэпа…  
– Сравним впечатления, – пожал плечами Себастьян, стараясь не замечать разливающегося внутри колючего неудовольствия. Это было глупо, он определенно поступил глупо и недальновидно. Кто будет серьезно воспринимать актера, который соглашается лично отыгрывать эротические сцены с тьюменом? Низшая лига, парень, это низшая лига. Эванс каким-то образом из нее выбирается, а ты каждый раз скатываешься к тому же, с чего начинал…  
Да и хер бы с ним.  
Он опять взглянул на Криса, позыв соприкасаться хотя бы взглядами был слишком сильным, чтобы сопротивляться ему слишком долго. То ли Крис чувствовал то же самое, то ли у него были какие-то другие мотивы, но теперь он смотрел на Себастьяна в упор, и тот поспешно отвернулся, понимая, что совершенно не в состоянии удержать дурацкую расползающуюся по лицу улыбку.  
– Ого, а кое-кто влюбился, – шепнула на ухо Хейли. – Попался на крючок, хмурый котик.  
– Иди к черту, – ответил Себастьян, улыбаясь. Хейли хмыкнула и вздохнула.  
– Вот за это я терпеть не могу гребаные «модели», – пожаловалась она. – Каждый раз одно и то же. Невозможно удержаться и не свалиться вместе с персонажем в очередную интрижку… Вот только на экране все это выглядит куда красивей, чем в жизни.  
– Что? – возмутился Себастьян. – Чушь какая. У меня так никогда не было.  
Но Хейли только плечами пожала.  
– С боевым крещением, Себастьян…  
Она поднялась, все вокруг поднимались, громко беседуя, обсуждая сегодняшние съемки, завтрашние съемки, послезавтрашние съемки – последний день для Себастьяна, смерть Баки Барнса, дальше продолжат уже без него, после него. И сцена секса с Пегги Картер – тоже будет после него, для тех зрителей, кому притяжение между Стивом Роджерсом и Баки Барнсом покажется неправдоподобным. Для тех, кто предпочтет, чтобы Капитан Америка после смерти лучшего друга утешился близостью с любимой девушкой. Для тех, кто станет решать дальнейшую судьбу франшизы, ведь сюжет второго фильма будет зависеть от предпочтений зрителей. Кто-то воскреснет вместе со Стивом, но кто это будет?..  
Себастьян неторопливо закурил. Он остался в аудитории один, все разбежались, у всех была работа, и только у него до завтрашних съемок планов не оставалось. Так что можно было передохнуть, побыть одному. Подумать. Оценить свои перспективы. Внимательно присмотреться к мерзко шевелящейся на дне души ревности – Хейли не нужен был Крис, но Пегги Картер определенно имела виды на Стива Роджерса, и это почему-то иррационально задевало. Но больше всего, конечно, задевали ее слова об интрижке и боевом крещении.  
Глупо отрицать, что чувства персонажей в какой-то степени передаются актерам. Иначе было бы невозможно работать. Разумеется, Баки Барнс – это совсем не Себастьян Стэн, как не были Себастьяном Стэном и ни один из сыгранных им до этого людей. Но, вместе с тем, глупо отрицать, что прошлые роли несли в себе отголоски его настоящей личности и сами оставили на этой личности определенный отпечаток. Один подкинул немного жестокости, второй – подлости и цинизма, третий – капельку безумия, четвертый – сомнений, пятый – безответственности… А Баки Барнс пришел с влюбленностью. Судя по сомнительным дарам остальных, от этого тоже не стоило ждать ничего хорошего.  


– Еще можно отказаться, – раздался за спиной голос Криса, и Себастьян чуть не подавился сигаретой. Сердито обернулся – Крис стоял в дверях, сложив руки на груди так, что майка с длинными рукавами едва не трещала на вздувшихся мускулах. И лицо с выражением «я лучше знаю, как будет правильно, но если хочешь упрямиться – твое дело». Себастьян ненавидел такое выражение.  
– От чего отказаться? – спросил он расслабленным голосом и медленно, напоказ затянулся.  
– От секса с тьюменом в кадре, – терпеливо пояснил Крис.  
– С чего вдруг, – легко дернул плечом Себастьян.  
– А с чего вдруг это тебе понадобилось? Решил окончательно угробить карьеру?  
Себастьян только фыркнул.  
– Не поздновато думать о моей карьере? И почему только о моей, кстати? Мы все тут в одинаковом положении, если провалится этот фильм, полетят десятки голов.  
– Меня не слишком волнуют посторонние головы, – откровенно заметил Крис, и Себастьян прикусил губу, чтобы не улыбнуться от острого удовольствия, которое почему-то доставляли эти слова.  
– Забей, – сказал он легко, поднимаясь и шагая навстречу. – Тонуть, так всем вместе.  
Было трудно удержаться и не коснуться ладонью твердой груди, проходя мимо. От мимолетного ощущения горячей плоти под пальцами моментально повело, Себастьян даже покачнулся и благодарно выдохнул, когда Крис обеспокоенно подхватил его под локоть.  
– Голова кружится, – пояснил он, показывая тлеющую сигарету. – Не курил с начала съемок.  
– Волнуешься? Тебе не обязательно…  
– Я хочу, – перебил его Себастьян, глядя в глаза. – Я хочу это сделать. Я не собираюсь бросать тебя одного с этим всем, понял, сопляк?  
– Ну ты и придурок, – хмыкнул Крис, отпуская его руку и легонько хлопая по спине. – Ладно, увидимся завтра.  
– В четырнадцать тридцать, – усмехнулся Себастьян, кривя губы. – Девочки вперед.  
Он отвернулся и пошел по коридору, давя в себе искушение обернуться и посмотреть на Криса еще раз. Почему-то мысль о том, что там, в моделированной реальности съемочного аппарата, Крис завтра будет обнимать и ласкать постороннюю женщину в «модели» Пегги Картер, вызывала протест. Все эти поцелуи, нежность, робость и влюбленность, первый секс с первой девушкой Стива Роджерса – это не вызывало такого отторжения, если вспомнить, что Пегги – это Хейли. Веселая, уверенная, жесткая, абсолютно не заинтересованная Крисе Хейли Этвелл. А вот дублерша из тьюменов, которую Себастьян даже в глаза ни разу не видел и не увидит, – она напрягала.  
– Ну ты и придурок, – вслух повторил слова напарника Себастьян, уже садясь в машину, чтобы ехать домой. Посмотрел на себя в зеркало заднего вида и покачал головой. – Это же надо было запасть на… Им ведь даже секс не нужен. Черт его знает, что ему вообще нужно… Ну вот, теперь я разговариваю сам с собой. Хотя, кому еще об этом расскажешь, засмеют же…  
Он постарался выбросить из головы все эти тянущие, ноющие мысли и сосредоточиться на трафике – к левостороннему движению за эти недели он так и не привык, может быть, и не стоило брать машину, но аренду предоставляла студия, и Себастьяну показалось это экономней, чем каждый день тратить деньги на общественный транспорт. Учитывая его финансовое состояние…  
Вообще в таком состоянии, конечно, нормальные люди думают только о работе и о том, как бы так хорошо сделать эту работу, чтобы дали еще работы. И не сказать чтобы Себастьян совсем уж спустя рукава относился к роли и съемкам, нет, наоборот, он буквально жил этим чертовым Баки Барнсом. Что и приводило к той самой проблеме, которую ему даже перед самим собой было неловко озвучивать.

Себастьян редко влюблялся. Он был всегда готов к этому, но всегда – на своих условиях, первым из которых была взаимность. Он не собирался страдать и тратить время и нервы на тех, кто просто шел мимо. Флирт и секс – это замечательно, но у Себастьяна был дар или ему просто везло: он всегда отлично видел, что из себя представляют его партнеры. Знал, готовы ли ему навстречу раскрыться, и уже исходя из этого решал, будет он раскрываться сам или нет. Чаще – нет, но иногда бывали случаи…  
Вот и наступил очередной случай. Крис Эванс был готов, черт его знает, как, но Себастьян чувствовал, что он тянется за вниманием, за эмоциями, за поддержкой. Крису было нужно, чтобы его любили, а Стив Роджерс – парень с тем же лицом, с той же улыбкой и тем же теплом в глазах – любил в ответ, искренне любил, и Себастьян не мог…  
Это было чертовски глупо. Наверное, в этот раз чудесный дар дал сбой, потому что чувствовать любовь от тьюмена – ну, этим немногие могли бы похвастаться. Вернее, никто до сих пор. Себастьян прямо какой-то хренов первопроходец тут…  
Он даже заснуть в этот день толком не смог, так всю ночь и провертелся от волнения как девственница перед первым сексом. Стоило закрыть глаза, и образы, до сих пор надежно запертые в подсознании, обрушивались на него горячечным ворохом эротических фантазий, выпущенные на волю неосторожными словами Хейли Этвелл. Крис с голым торсом, Крис, горячо и немного хмуро смотрящий исподлобья. Крис обнаженный и переминающийся с ноги на ногу – сзади. Крис обнаженный в постели, раскинувшийся, с потемневшими губами, разведенными в стороны ногами, и… оооо…  
Крису это не нужно, тьюменам это вообще не нужно, убеждал себя Себастьян, зажав руки коленями, чтобы не начать дрочить и не сдаться окончательно. Но даже в интонациях этих молчаливых самоуговоров сквозила фальшь, сквозила дикая надежда и маленькая самодовольная уверенность того, кому ни разу не доставалось от судьбы по полной. Все как-нибудь устроится – в этом Себастьян был уверен даже сейчас, крутясь на сбившихся горячих простынях и шипя сквозь зубы от острого возбуждения.  
Он задремал где-то ближе к рассвету и проснулся около полудня с головной болью и таким стояком, что даже подташнивало. Хорошо, что съемки начинались не прямо с утра, можно было слегка привести себя в чувство.

Сара не обманула – в локации лило как из ведра, они даже костер в этой тьме кромешной не разжигали, выставили закутанного по глаза в брезент Гейба на часы и разбрелись по палаткам.  
Запах тоже стоял соответствующий – мокрая форма, мокрые сапоги, мокрые насквозь носки и тяжелый прелый дух от листьев, собранных для постели. Себастьян подозревал, что дело в его недосыпе и излишне разгулявшемся воображении, запахи и вкусы «модели» не прописывали, такие мелочи мозг достраивал сам, зато, как в этом случае, сразу за двоих…  
– Завтра последний переход, – негромко сказал Стив Роджерс, деловито распихивая вещи – планшетку под голову, щит к брезентовой стенке, сапоги – поближе к выходу, чтобы не так сильно воняли. – Снимем доктора, считай, половина дела сделана. Без него Красный Череп много не навоюет...  
Он заметил, как Баки передернуло от его слов, и нахмурился. Придвинулся ближе, кладя горячие ладони на голые под майкой плечи.  
– Эй. Этот живодер не вывернется. Придется и ему послужить доброму делу.  
– Уверен? – Баки покачал головой, не оборачиваясь. – Моя воля, пристрелил бы его как собаку и бросил в овраг гнить. И это было бы милосердней того, что он творил с нашими…  
– Бак, – оборвал его Стив, разворачивая к себе, заглядывая в упрямые злые глаза. – Сейчас так будет лучше. Ты мне веришь?  
Баки смотрел на него долгих несколько секунд, прежде чем горько усмехнуться.  
– Тебе? Верю. А мудакам в погонах за твоей спиной – нет.  
– Баки, – укоризненно начал Стив, но тот вывернулся и отпихнул его ладонью в грудь, упал на спину на шуршащую постель и закинул руку на лоб, прикрывая глаза.  
– Иди к черту. Идеалист. Придурок. Сопляк. Думаешь, для чего им этот Зола нужен? Таких как ты делать! – Баки снова рывком сел, сдергивая майку, обнажая страшные, едва затянувшиеся шрамы на груди и боках. – Вот так делать! Из добровольцев! Из пленных! Из тех, кого выловят пьяненького в доках и…  
Он задохнулся, стиснул зубы, поежился под взглядом Стива.  
– Думаешь, у него изменились методы? – теперь его голос звучал устало. – Он не станет твоим Эрскином. Он занимался вивисекцией под началом Красного Черепа, а теперь будет делать то же самое с полного согласия наших генералов.  
– Баки, – Стив надвинулся на него мощно, как стена, закутал в объятия, словно в огромное теплое одеяло, и Баки только судорожно вздохнул, расслабляясь, подчиняясь и вздрагивая от первого влажного поцелуя в шею. – Я не позволю этому случиться, слышишь? Я сам его пристрелю, если узнаю, что они намерены…  
Баки тихо, ломко рассмеялся, млея в его руках, жмурясь и подставляясь под скупые сильные касания.  
– Пристрелишь… Из чего, интересно? Из трубочки жеваной бумагой?..  
– Шею сверну, – шепнул Стив, одним движением укладывая Баки в ворох остро пахнущих листьев, придавил всем весом так, что острая судорога возбуждения прошила тело, вскинула навстречу, заставляя тихо застонать. Обрушился ртом на готовно раскрытые губы и смял их безо всякой жалости. Пальцы Баки дрожали, зарываясь в серые от пыли волосы, впиваясь во вздувающиеся мышцы шеи, плеч, спины – он гладил так жадно, будто бы касался Стива в первый раз, плавясь под его выматывающее горячими поцелуями. Стив неторопливо просунул руку между ними, расстегивая белье, запуская ладонь внутрь, и Баки заныл, стискивая зубы и жмурясь, мотая головой от избытка ощущений.  
– Тихо… – прошептал Стив, едва касаясь его кончиками пальцев. – Ти-хо…  
Он неожиданно замер, вскидывая голову и прислушиваясь к едва различимому шуму вдалеке, а потом глухо выругался и вздернулся с постели, поспешно натягивая сапоги прямо на босые ноги, высунул голову из палатки под дождь…  
Лежа навзничь, Себастьян с какой-то отстраненной четкостью видел отвесные блистающие струи дождя, подсвеченные неправдоподобно ярким лунным светом. Слышал нарастающее тарахтенье мотора, голос Криса, который разговаривал с кем-то там, снаружи. Слов было не разобрать, Себастьян и не вслушивался. Он закрыл глаза, стиснул зубы. Возбуждение стекло с распаленного тела почти мгновенно, и теперь его место занимала медленно закипающая, казалось, в каждой клеточке тела ярость.  
– Они изменили расписание, – сказал Крис, обернувшись в нему. Лицо у него было мокрое и виноватое, с волос текло. – Поезд с доктором Золой выезжает прямо сейчас, он будет в нужном месте уже к утру…  
– Понятно, – коротко ответил Себастьян и потянулся за лежащей под боком винтовкой. В эту же секунду на него опустился знакомая тьма, а когда она рассеялась, вокруг не было уже ни дождя, ни палатки, ни винтовки. Мягкие створки кокона разъезжались в стороны, раскрывая складчатую бархатную сердцевину.  
– Все замечательно, отлично прошли сцену, – улыбнулась ему сверху Джиллиан, ассистент режиссера, и Себастьян даже не смог заставить себя улыбнуться ей в ответ.  
Он дождался, пока кокон записывающей аппаратуры окончательно осядет, поднялся и вышел из студии, даже не глядя на оставшегося позади Криса, на ассистентов и техников. Ему нужно было поговорить с главным виновным в произошедшем. 

Кабинет Джо Джонстона располагался через коридор от записывающей студии и больше походил на не слишком опрятное гнездо из десятков полукруглых дисплеев и толстых проводов, в центре которого восседал сам режиссер с широкоформатным и тонким, будто лист бумаги, падом в руках. Все дисплеи работали, и на каждом прокручивался какой-то кусок из уже отснятого материала, не заработать в этой мешанине мигрень было бы подвигом.  
– У меня только один вопрос, – звенящим голосом начал Себастьян, бурля негодованием, но Джо кинул на него короткий взгляд поверх пада, и Себастьян молча присел на неожиданный в этом бардаке стул для посетителей.  
– Я все понимаю, – сказал Джо через полминуты, откладывая пад в сторону. – Ты имеешь право на возмущение, но послушай меня, хорошо?.. – Джо перегнулся через стол, заглядывая ему в глаза. – Хорошо?  
– Хорошо, – сквозь зубы выдавил Себастьян.  
– Вот смотри. У Стива Роджерса погибает лучший друг, он занимается сексом с влюбленной в него девушкой, а потом идет и убивается о врага, не слишком убедительно обещая ей выжить. Трогательно? Трогательно. Хочется воссоединить героя с влюбленной девушкой? Да, было бы неплохо. А теперь такой расклад. У Стива Роджерса есть тайный любовник, о котором все думают, что это его лучший друг. Стив спасает своего любовника из плена, и любовник отправляется с ним воевать, прикрывать его спину. И вот, любовник трагически погибает на глазах у Стива, и им даже не дают потрахаться напоследок. Им ничего не дают, они не успевают ни помириться толком, ни заняться сексом, просто любовник берет и ценой своей жизни прикрывает Стива. После чего тот идет и убивается о врага. Это – трогательно? Это, мать твою, Себастьян, бомба! – рявкнул Джо, шлепнув ладонями по столу. – Как думаешь, чего я тут жопу рву и гоняю ребят переписывать сценарий в последний момент? Чтобы тебе не дать хуем на экране посветить, что ли? Да ебал я твой хуй, я хочу тебя, идиота, на второй фильм вытянуть! И мне твое ебаное удовлетворение нахуй не сдалось! Иди поебись с Эвансом не в кадре, если чешется, но я тебе обещал франшизу, я тебе ее делаю. Понял? – Он откинулся на спинку кресла и усмехнулся. – Все. Иди давай, выспись перед завтрашним, отдохни как следует. Ты мне в поезде нужен будешь как огурец, понял?  
– Понял, – миролюбиво ответил Себастьян, улыбаясь.  
– Ну давай, и скажи там Сэмми, пусть мне кофе принесет. Не могу спокойно смотреть, как вы кувыркаетесь, во рту пересыхает, – Джо хмыкнул, добродушно отмахиваясь и снова включая пад.  
– Можно было меня и предупредить заранее, – все-таки сказал Себастьян на прощание, на что Джо, не отрываясь от пада, пожал плечами.  
– Эванс просил тебе не говорить.  
– Эванс, – тяжело повторил Себастьян, мрачнея снова.  
– Не знаю, может, хотел, чтобы все было правдоподобно…  
– Это вообще… его была идея? – догадался Себастьян.  
– Угу, – кивнул Джо, не поднимая глаз. – Кофе. Не забудь.  
Себастьян аккуратно прикрыл за собой дверь.  
Криса даже искать не понадобилось. Он стоял внизу на улице перед зданием, лицом к лестнице и выходу, прямо между Себастьяном и его машиной. Будто бы собирался перехватывать и объясняться, даже на секунду захотелось отступить назад, сделать вид, что ничего не произошло – тот был таким напряженным и почему-то казался уязвимым и хрупким под своим вечным тонким свитером и мешковатыми джинсами. Взволнованным. Обеспокоенным. Не виноватым, нет.  
Да ну, к черту, Себастьян решительно шагнул навстречу, чувствуя, как заново поднимается гнев, едкий, будто кислота.  
– Себастьян, нам нужно… – начал было Крис, честно и открыто глядя в глаза, но Себастьян сразу же решительно мотнул головой, отвергая такое начало.  
– Не нужно, – сказал он, неприятно улыбаясь. – Мне, по крайней мере, ничего не нужно. Ты все сделал по-своему, не спрашивая меня, даже не ставя меня в известность, тебе не кажется, что обсуждения постфактум – это немного лишнее?  
Крис вздохнул, прикрывая глаза и морщась.  
– Ты не так понял...  
– Я понял так, что ты не хотел заниматься со мной сексом даже виртуально, но почему-то побоялся сказать это в лицо.  
– Нет, – твердо ответил Крис, вскидывая на Себастьяна открытый взгляд. – Дело не в этом. Если ты думаешь, что я не хочу секса с тобой, то ты неправ.  
Себастьян сглотнул, моментально теряя весь свой запал. Это было неожиданно и, черт возьми, это было все равно если бы Крис прямым текстом заявил, что хочет. Если только у Себастьяна совсем не сдали нервы и не начались слуховые галлюцинации на почве неудовлетворения.  
– Почему ты убедил всех, чтобы мне не говорили? – спросил он просто для того, чтобы что-то сказать.  
– Потому что ты бы стал возражать и упираться, я же знаю, что ты хотел сыграть эту сцену…  
Себастьян презрительно фыркнул, от уверенного убеждающего тона Криса едкая дрянь внутри снова плеснула по нервам до ожога.  
– Ты серьезно? Считаешь, я так прямо мечтаю с тобой потрахаться, что буду из шкуры лезть ради этой сцены? А ты не много на себя берешь, порно-звезда?  
Крис вздрогнул, как от пощечины, и отступил на шаг.  
– Я считаю, – сказал он преувеличено спокойно, – что ты так хочешь кому-то или себе что-то доказать, что готов поставить под удар собственную карьеру из-за не слишком существенной сцены в фильме. Я считаю, что еще не время для таких откровений на публику.  
Тут уже Себастьяна захлестнуло откровенным бешенством, да так, что в глазах побелело.  
– Не смей, – прошипел он, дергая Криса к себе за воротник. – Не смей решать за меня, понял? Я не безмозглый мальчик, не твой подопечный, не… – он задохнулся и оттолкнул Криса, кривясь от отвращения – к себе, к ситуации, к собственной слабости и сочувствию в глазах Криса. Меньше всего Себастьяну было нужно от него сочувствие.  
– Иди ты к черту, Крис Эванс, – добавил он почти беспомощно, чувствуя, как долбанные слезы снова, опять, как всегда некстати подкатывают к глазам.  
Себастьян отвернулся, быстро направляясь к своей машине, упал за руль и тут же дал по газам.  
Не думай, сказал он себе, стискивая зубы и почти не видя дороги. Не смей выдумывать, что любишь его, не смей оправдывать, это плохо кончится.  
Стив и Баки были друзьями, лучшими, друг для друга, а вы – не друзья. Вы знакомы пару месяцев, сошлись, чтобы сыграть в боевике по детским комиксам, и вообще – он тьюмен, а ты человек, разойдетесь и забудете друг друга, будто ничего и не было. И Крис это, в отличие от тебя, понимает. И не принимает от тебя ни помощи, ни защиты, ни жертвы, потому что ты, Себастьян, нихуя не Баки Барнс. Ты был одним из сотен тысяч иммигрантов, а стал обычным, не слишком удачливым актером с посредственной фильмографией. А он был одной из миллионов болванок на заводе, а стал Капитаном Америкой, и каким бы ни вышел будущий фильм, его запомнят таким, первого, кто рискнул стать человеком. А ты просто сдохнешь завтра безымянным и тут же забытым придатком к герою – со своими надеждами, со своим актерским образованием, со своей глупой влюбленностью в тьюмена…  
Да и есть ли она вообще, эта влюбленность? Или ты ее сам себе придумал, расслабившись в уютной потасканной шкуре Баки Барнса? Это ведь такая удобная любовь – как на курорте, «Все включено». Взаимопонимание – есть. Доверие – есть. Ответное чувство – есть. Общая история – до черта… Только это все не твое, ты палец о палец не ударил, чтобы все это заработать, Себастьян. У тебя есть твои друзья и приятели, любовники и любовницы, именно такие, каких ты заслуживаешь, и, знаешь, совсем неудивительно, что среди них нет ни одного Стива Роджерса. И даже ни одного Криса Эванса. Это другая лига, и в случае с тьюменом – в прямом смысле этого слова.  
– Он не хочет, – пробормотал Себастьян под нос, захлопывая за собой дверь номера. – Он понимает. Он-то все понимает, умный тьюмен. А ты – дурак.  
Себастьян рухнул на постель, не раздеваясь, приступ стыда был острым и пронзительным, внутренности скрутило до боли, и он тихо завыл сквозь зубы, жмурясь от отвращения. Поддаться роли и влюбиться в партнера по площадке, флиртовать и навязываться, а когда тебе, дураку, вежливо откажут по очевидной причине, обидеться и топать ногами будто пятилетний малыш, которому не купили машинку, – может быть что-нибудь унизительней?  
Может. Все то же самое, но в том случае, если твой партнер по площадке – тьюмен.  
– Да плевал я, – сквозь зубы выдавил Себастьян, ерзая по постели и выпутываясь из плаща. На большее его, впрочем, не хватило, и черт с ним, майку можно было просто задрать, а джинсы – расстегнуть.  
– Потолочный экран, – сказал Себастьян, облизывая губы. – Полный обзор, без погружения. Крис Эванс, порно, гомо, пара, лица размыть.  
В этом не оказалось ничего особенного. Вообще ничего.  
Да, это был Крис, его тело, его голос, его движения. И какие-то посторонние парни – под ним, на нем, рядом с ним… Это ощущалось совершенно бессмысленно, но Себастьяну было нужно: механическое возбуждение, механическая разрядка, удушливое опустошение под стоны и влажные звуки с нависающего экрана. Он еще некоторое время лежал с мокрой рукой в трусах, глядя, как из огромного, во весь потолок, раскрытого ануса вытекает сперма, а потом закрыл глаза и провалился в сон.  
Проснулся он глубокой ночью, порно все еще мельтешило на потолке, уже без звука. Себастьян без интереса просмотрел еще полтора ролика, а потом отключил экран, стянул одежду и заляпанное белье и упал обратно в кровать.

– В горах не холодно, – сказал Джо, выразительно глядя на Себастьяна. – Да, я тебя имею в виду. Не знаю, что у тебя за фетиши, но вонь из сцены в палатке теперь надо вырезать и писать новую палитру запахов. Вряд ли массовому зрителю покажется романтичной эротическая сцена с ароматом пота и грязных носков.  
Джей Джей за спиной прыснул, и Себастьян утомленно кивнул, показывая, что понял.  
– Короче. Прохладно, но не сибирские морозы. Отличный запах, высокогорная свежесть, много кислорода, все такое. Все запомнили?  
Крис стоял рядом у своего кокона, и Себастьян чувствовал на себе его взгляд. Было сложно не обернуться, вся левая сторона тела будто бы воспалилась и ныла, саднила, словно Крис не взглядом его оглаживал, а плетью. Богатое воображение.  
– Попытаемся снять весь эпизод за один прогон, чтобы не терять настроение, – продолжал Джо. – Важно. Очень важно не сбивать темп, локации, конечно, адаптируются, но старайтесь все делать с максимальной четкостью. Во время прыжка на поезд реалистичность отключаем, мне нужно, чтобы вы ровно прыгнули и держались на крыше без проблем. Но. Крис, Себастьян, сцена падения будет со включенной реалистичностью. Мне нужно, чтобы вы боялись, парни. Чтобы вы отчаялись. Будет ветер в лицо и боль в мышцах, свободное падение в течение пяти секунд, потом оператор тебя отключит, но до тех пор… Понимаешь, да?  
Джо сильно сжал его плечо и тут же отступил назад.  
– Все по машинам. Удачи, ребята.  
И Себастьян с облегчением опустился в бархатные обволакивающие створки кокона, прячась от Криса, его взгляда, его дыхания, тепла его тела, от его чертова присутствия рядом.  
Последний эпизод. Сегодня Баки Барнс умрет, возможно, навсегда и, скорее всего, Себастьян только вздохнет с облегчением по этому поводу. Он даже на смерть в кадре был бы согласен, лишь бы больше не нужно было находиться в одном помещении с Крисом Эвансом.  
Они и парой реплик не обменялись, не до того было. Крис, то есть Стив, конечно же, Стив смотрел на него с такой тоской и решимостью, будто заранее знал, чем все закончится, так искренне пытался защитить, так рвался коснуться, схватить, удержать…  
Это и правда было страшно. Мерзко и страшно, и на какую-то секунду Себастьян поверил, что умрет прямо сейчас, здесь. И несказанные слова подкатили к горлу, он так отчаянно тянулся к затянутой в красную перчатку руке Капитана, как будто в самом деле надеялся спастись – и рассказать наконец. Пусть он и так знает, но умирать со всем этим, со всеми этими перепутанными чувствами и вожделениями – так Себастьян умирать не хотел.  
Он выбрался из кокона первым. Быстрым шагом прошел мимо ребят, сидящих в рекреационной, и направился сразу к выходу. Эпизод получился, он был уверен. Баки Барнс погиб, и больше Себастьян не хотел проводить в студии ни секунды.  
Только в машине, уже выезжая к Уэмбли, он наконец достал телефон и набрал номер Криса.  
– Вчера, после нашего с тобой разговора, – сказал Себастьян, слепо глядя на дорогу, – я поехал в отель и включил порно с твоим участием. Кажется, я посмотрел все ролики, где ты трахался с мужчинами, некоторые и не по разу. Я дрочил, глядя на то, как тебя имеют, как ты ебешь каких-то посторонних, совсем на меня не похожих людей и, знаешь, я ничего не испытывал.  
– Послушай, – начал было Крис тяжелым голосом, но Себастьян его перебил.  
– Сначала я думал, что мне нужно перегореть. Я так хочу тебя, что в глазах темнеет, это должно было помочь. Не помогло. Потом я думал, что начну испытывать отвращение к тебе. Знаешь, все эти физиологические подробности крупным планом, да и вся эта мудацкая срань, типа, посмотри на него, шесть лет в порно, сколько в него слито спермы, тебе еще хочется трогать это тело? – Себастьян судорожно вздохнул, признаваясь. – Тоже не сработало. Под утро мне приснилось, что мы целуемся, и, господи, я еще никого не целовал с таким благоговением, как тебя в этом сне…  
– Себастьян, – тихо сказал Крис.  
– Да, – кивнул тот, сглатывая. – Я понимаю. Я правда понимаю. Это все игра в имитацию. Я играю имитацию, которая влюблена в имитацию, играемую тобой. Чья это влюбленность, чье влечение, я уже не знаю. Непонятно, где проходит граница, где машина, имитирующая реакции человека, а где – человек, занятый теми же имитациями…  
– Ты ведь помнишь, как определяется результат теста Тьюринга? – напряженным голосом спросил Крис. – Если ты не можешь отличить человека от машины, значит, машина может мыслить. Если ты не можешь отличить настоящее чувство от имитированного, то оно…  
– Нет, – перебил его Себастьян, притормаживая перед светофором. – Даже не заикайся. Я хочу надеяться, что это все… что это пройдет. Что это не на самом деле.  
– А если нет? Себастьян, имитация влюбленности не так уж сильно отличается от влюбленности обычной. У человека аналоговое мышление, вы запоминаете паттерны поведения, которые потом копируете, воспроизводите самостоятельно, вы учитесь так, все работает именно так, и навыки, и чувства, и, знаешь, чувства – это тоже навык, поверь мне, чтобы чувствовать что-то сверх безусловных боли, голода, страха и вожделения, этому нужно учиться. Даже если ты воспользовался паттерном Баки Барнса, это не значит, что ты не влюблен на самом деле…  
– Тогда это дерьмово, – ответил Себастьян, закрывая глаза. Наверное, светофор уже переключился, потому что позади сигналили, нужно было двигаться дальше, а он, кажется, серьезно застрял.  
– Дерьмово, – согласился Крис и неожиданно невесело хмыкнул. – Жаль, что ты не снимался в порно.  
Себастьян от неожиданности вдавил педаль газа в пол, и автомобиль, взревев, рванул вперед.  
– В каком смысле? – спросил он осторожно.  
– Ну, я мог бы испробовать твои способы, – вздохнул Крис. – Правда, всерьез рассчитывать на отвращение к физиологическим подробностям я бы не стал, но…  
Подожди, подожди, хотелось сказать Себастьяну. Ты имеешь в виду? Ты хочешь сказать? Ты. Ты, ты, ты?..  
Ты ведь не можешь, не умеешь, вы не можете так, уже собирался сказать Себастьян, когда где-то наверху раздался удар и грохот. Он еще успел вскинуть глаза и увидеть в лобовое стекло, как с эстакады срывается и падает прямо на него шестиосный грузовик. Но произнести уже ничего не получилось.

***  
Лет семь или восемь назад одна девушка при расставании обозвала его бесчувственной сволочью. Тогда Себастьян довольно сильно, хоть и ненадолго, обиделся – сам себе он казался наоборот человеком весьма чувствительным и тонким, способным если уж не испытывать бурные эмоции, то хотя бы их убедительно изображать. Настолько убедительно, что сам в них верил.  
Сейчас ему впервые казалось, что эта девушка, имени которой он уже даже не помнил, была права. Себастьян ничего не чувствовал.  
– Нам всем очень повезло, – сказал доктор Патель, – что мозг был поврежден незначительно. Спасателям удалось вовремя привезти вас в клинику и провести экстренный перенос во временный носитель… Мистер Стэн, вы ведь понимаете, что с вами произошло?  
– Да, – кивнул Себастьян. – На мою машину упал грузовик. Видимо, я сильно пострадал в аварии. Теперь мой мозг заключен в... это.  
Доктор с сомнением нахмурился, внимательно его разглядывая.  
– Все верно, – сказал он наконец. – Как вы себя чувствуете?  
– Никак, – ровно ответил Себастьян. – Это нормально?  
– Вы ведь понимаете, – развел руками доктор. – У вас не было страховки, да и процедура реанимации в вашем случае предписывала использовать стандартный подготовленный носитель с минимальным набором функций…  
– Я не об этом, – сказал Себастьян, поняв, что доктор продолжать не собирается. – Не о сниженной чувствительности рецепторов или отсутствии… нижней части тела. Я не испытываю никаких эмоций относительно произошедшего.  
– Это может быть стресс, вызванный экстренным переносом. Со временем нервные связи наладятся и эмоции вернутся... Но мы, конечно же, проведем все необходимые исследования вашего мозга. Авария случилась серьезная, и у реанимационной команды была каждая секунда на счету, они не имели возможности проводить доскональный анализ. А пока… С какой-то стороны это даже хорошо, что вы ничего не чувствуете. Главное для вас сейчас – это привыкнуть к мысли, что ваша жизнь из-за аварии, конечно, существенно изменилась, но не закончилась, и мы в любом случае сделаем все, чтобы улучшить качество вашей жизни…  
Доктор Патель говорил и говорил дальше, и Себастьян автоматически кивал, глядя на свою лежащую поверх одеяла руку. Рука была ровного телесного цвета, похожая на резиновую. Себастьян пошевелил ей, легонько проводя ладонью по жестковатой на вид ткани пододеяльника. Ничего. Легкое ощущение давления – и все. Интересно, как можно сойти с ума, если ничего не чувствуешь? Если только от скуки. Впрочем, ему действительно повезло. Даже очень.  
– А что случилось с водителем грузовика? – спросил он, невольно перебивая доктора посреди фразы. – Его удалось спасти?  
– Не думаю, – доктор пожал плечами, – там уже нечего было спасать, да и смысла нет. Он был виновником аварии, явно какие-то сбои или в мозговой плате, или в носителе… В любом случае, это дело департамента контроля ИИ, они проведут свое расследование. Возможно, вам выплатят компенсацию от производителя, если удастся доказать, что это их вина… Если у вас есть знакомый адвокат, можете попробовать, хотя такие иски, как правило, проваливаются…  
– Это был тьюмен? – спросил Себастьян, ощущая странное беспокойство. Доктор осекся и осторожно кивнул, пристально глядя на него.  
– Мы сообщили о случившемся вашей матери, как только стало понятно, что мозг начал приживаться в носителе, – сказал он. – Не хотели ее волновать заранее, она ведь тоже недавно перенесла переход. Миссис Стэн скоро прилетит из Штатов, и вы сможете увидеться, как только посчитаете себя готовым.  
Это был второй укол беспокойства – мама, бедная моя мама, каково ей сейчас, лучше бы вообще ничего не говорили… Или не лучше? Или она звонила каждый день, недоумевая, почему он не отвечает, волнуясь, а потом и сходя с ума от беспокойства?  
– Сколько времени прошло с аварии? – поинтересовался Себастьян, не замечая, как хмурится.  
– Три недели, – сказал доктор с сочувствием. – Это в пределах нормы для экстренных случаев переноса, у вас были травмы тканей мозга, из-за этого период «врастания», как мы это называем, затянулся… К вам приходило много посетителей за это время, но мы никому не могли позволить входить в палату без вашего разрешения. Вы понимаете, многие тяжело переживают утрату собственного тела и не хотят…  
– Крис Эванс? – спросил Себастьян, внутренне замирая. – Он приходил?  
Доктор усмехнулся.  
– Тьюмен? Он и сейчас здесь. Каждый день приходил утром и вечером, а в перерывах названивал в приемную и требовал отчета о вашем состоянии… Это ваш… помощник?  
– Это мой друг, – сказал Себастьян, и доктор еще раз пристально на него посмотрел.  
– Хотите с ним встретиться? Я скажу сестрам, чтобы его пропустили…  
– Нет! – вырвалось у Себастьяна прежде, чем он успел подумать. – Нет, не нужно. Я не хочу… Вы правы, я не хочу, чтобы он меня видел… таким.  
– Он тьюмен, – осторожно заметил доктор Патель. – Вряд ли он обратит внимание на ваш внешний вид.  
– Он обратит. Он… – Себастьян поморщился. – Передайте ему, что я пока не готов. Не могу.  
Доктор молча кивнул и направился к выходу из палаты. И уже у самой двери на секунду приостановился и обернулся.  
– Есть одна возможность, – сказал он, явно колеблясь. – Я не уверен, что вы решите ей воспользоваться, еще никто не соглашался рискнуть... Но вы, кажется... Я направлю к вам мистера Папплтона. Он все объяснит.  
Патель поспешно вышел, закрывая за собой дверь, и Себастьян закрыл глаза. 

– Нет, я не могу, – через силу выдавил Себастьян. Его все еще потряхивало, пик истерики пришелся на вчерашнее утро, наверное, это было не самое подходящее время, чтобы принимать решения. Тем более, такие решения.  
– Подумайте, – без особой надежды посоветовал доктор Папплтон, оказавшийся высоким тощим стариком с предельно учтивыми манерами и огромными, торчащими вперед как у лошади, зубами. Хотелось спросить, что же он сам не воспользуется своей уникальной экспериментальной методикой или хотя бы не купит себе более симпатичный носитель. Себастьян понимал, что это все запоздалая реакция и страх, поэтому стиснул зубы и терпел, пока Папплтон наконец не ушел.  
Анализы были неутешительными: из-за повреждений его мозг не выдавал носителю приказы на выработку каких-то важных веществ, Себастьян пропустил мимо ушей, каких именно, отметил для себя только, что теперь ему всю жизнь придется вводить заменители этих веществ искусственно. После первой же дозы его накрыло панической атакой, потом случилась затяжная истерика, потом… Кажется, он разбил принесенное медсестрой зеркало и пытался содрать с себя чужое лицо. В общем, неаппетитно все. А, главное, прогноз тоже не радовал, вероятность других регрессивных изменений была тоже высока. Единственное человеческое в нем, что осталось, мозг – и тот подводил.  
Доктор Папплтон со своим предложением был бы очень кстати, если бы не повторял через слово, что методика экспериментальная, и пока еще ни один из пациентов во всей Великобритании не согласился на ее применение. Конечно, предрассудки. Здесь, в Европе, все гораздо более толерантны к тьюменам, да, но при этом почему-то никто не хочет становиться похожим на них во всем. Почти во всем.  
Предложение было заманчивым: отличный носитель последнего поколения, но предназначенный для тьюменов, то есть бюджетный и рассчитанный как минимум на пару сотен лет активной деятельности. И искусственный же мозг, который только и может управлять Т-носителем. Все абсолютно бесплатно, в обмен на согласие переписать сознание Себастьяна в этот чертов искусственный мозг…  
– Мы часто сталкиваемся с такими вещами, как потеря дофаминэргических нейронов, – говорил Папплтон, – и другими неприятными проблемами. Склерозом сосудов. Люди приходят к использованию искусственных носителей, как правило, в почтенном возрасте, обремененные болезнями… Мы, конечно, делаем все, что в наших силах, но естественный износ живых тканей не отменить. Вы покупаете дорогие носители, которые гарантируют вам по сто, двести, триста лет жизни – но ведь эта гарантия распространяется только на носитель, а не на мозг, который в нем заключен. Обычный рекламный ход, который в результате даст нам миллионы юных прекрасных граждан, обремененных множеством старческих болезней мозга. Это тупик, который человечество отказывается признавать. С другой стороны, у нас есть уникальная, отработанная на тьюменах и животных методика переписи сознания на искусственный мозг. Но никто не соглашается стать первым человеком с искусственным мозгом. Люди готовы мучиться и умирать, но только не рисковать, нет…  
Я не хочу рисковать, вопил Себастьян внутри своей пластиковой банки с руками. Мне страшно. Страшно. Как же мне чертовски страшно, мама, скажи им, чтобы перестали вводить мне эту дрянь, я не хочу ничего чувствовать, я устал, я вообще ничего не хочу…  
А вслух он покорно отвечал на вопросы, чудовищно улыбался, почти слыша скрип искусственной кожи. Что-то говорил, не узнавая своего голоса. Но больше молчал, потому что маме тоже нужно было выплеснуть из себя накопившийся за три недели страх и беспомощность. Ей было хуже, может быть, ей единственной было хуже сейчас, чем Себастьяну.  
– Он позвонил мне сразу же, – говорила мама, судорожно стискивая его уродливую ладонь и заглядывая в глаза. – Я чуть с ума не сошла, хотела тут же кинуться первым рейсом… А он меня уговаривал подождать, не отменять выступления, потому что к тебе все равно никого не пускают… Звонил каждый день, все подробно рассказывал, что говорят врачи…  
А я даже не позволил ему прийти, думал Себастьян с долей раскаянья. Надо сказать Пателю, пусть Криса пропустят. Пусть он на меня посмотрит, увидит, во что я превратился. Ни лица, ни тела, ни даже голоса. Мозг, и тот скоро откажет. Тогда он уйдет и не придет больше. И так будет правильно. Правильно…  
– Вот зачем ты торопился с моим носителем, – по какой-то одной ей понятной ассоциации продолжала мама, качая головой. – Всегда ты так, если приспичило, то все. Только получил деньги, сразу все потратил…  
Себастьян только утомленно вздохнул, закрывая глаза. Эти песню мама заводила уже в третий раз с того момента, как прилетела из Штатов. То есть, каждый день ее визит начинался с сетований на сыновнюю непрактичность, что она даже подумать не могла, что у Себастьяна нет страховки, и как так можно было, покупать такой дорогой носитель для нее, не обеспечив себя даже по минимуму. По ее словам выходило, что если бы Себастьян был провидцем или просто умным человеком, то он бы приберег деньги на черный день, потому что кто знает, что нас ждет, в любой момент может случиться всякое, и вот, теперь у нее новенький роскошный носитель, без которого она бы спокойно обошлась, а у Себастьяна – ничего, манекен какой-то резиновый и безногий…  
– Давай его продадим, носитель мой, а что, я им почти не пользовалась, – сказала мама в конце концов, и Себастьян на секунду пожалел, что к нему вернулись эмоции. Очень хотелось кричать и ругаться, ну ладно, не ругаться, но хотя бы попросить прекратить это все, сколько же можно об одном и том же...  
– Ты не переживай, – сказал он вместо этого, снова заставляя себя улыбнуться. – Мне тут предложили экспериментальную программу, и если я соглашусь в ней участвовать, мне дадут хороший носитель, не хуже твоего.  
– А так можно? – удивилась мама. – Обманут наверняка. Ты согласишься, а тебе подсунут дрянь какую-нибудь.  
– Хуже этого, – Себастьян потряс кукольными руками, – выдумать что-то сложно.  
– А что они хотят взамен? Опыты будут ставить? А если совсем тебя угробят? Слушай, не рискуй лишний раз. Так потихоньку накопим, я найду работу получше, и…  
А кто будет платить по кредиту? А кто мне вот такому даст работу? А кто даст работу тебе, ты уже несколько лет без практики, старые связи нужно восстанавливать осторожно, не торопясь, не кидаясь на любую поденщину, не для этого тебе новое, сильное, красивое тело, мама…  
– Я уже подписал все бумаги, – соврал Себастьян, стискивая зубы. – Чудо, что я вообще жив остался, так что понадеюсь и на второе.  
– Лучше сказать, на третье, – скептически заметила мама и, поймав вопросительный взгляд, пояснила. – Крис. Этот мальчик-тьюмен. Он влюблен в тебя по уши. Никогда такого не видела, даже не думала, что это возможно.  
– Думаешь? – глупо спросил Себастьян, радуясь, что сейчас не может покраснеть от неловкости. Мама только кивнула и вздохнула:  
– Будь осторожней. В какой-то момент чудеса могут закончиться так же внезапно, как и начались. 

Крис пришел вечером, через пять минут после того, как Себастьян пересилил себя и подозвал медсестру, попросил его пропустить. Будто бы действительно все это время так и ждал в приемной, не выходя ни на секунду.  
Он вошел в палату, тихо ступая, замер на пороге, а потом как-то моментально оказался рядом, нависая, обнимая, обхватывая своими огромными руками и прижимая к груди.  
– Я боялся, что ты погиб, – сказал Крис больным от горечи голосом, и Себастьян не сумел сдержаться, обнял в ответ, пряча чужое лицо в его плечо. Но Крис отстранился, держа его на вытянутых руках, жадно разглядывая так, что никуда не спрятаться от внимательных глаз. Себастьян зажмурился, пытаясь отвернуть лицо, улыбнуться.  
– А я боялся, что ты убежишь с криками, как только меня такого увидишь.  
– Не глупи, – строго сказал Крис. – Ты видел хоть одного тьюмена, который бы влюбился в тело? Все равно, что любить чайник или тостер.  
– Я вообще ни разу не видел влюбленных тьюменов, – Себастьян понимал, что идиотски улыбается, и представлял, как чудовищно это выглядит с его пластиковой стандартной физиономией, но не мог удержаться. – Думал, вы не умеете влюбляться.  
Крис только головой покачал.  
– Тебя ждет много открытий, – сказал он, наконец-то укладывая Себастьяна обратно.  
– Ты правда все это время провел в приемной клиники? – не удержался тот, но Крис фыркнул.  
– Конечно, нет. Мне пришлось отлучиться на день, чтобы отснять последнюю сцену. Кажется, я был очень убедителен, оплакивая Баки Барнса. По крайней мере, именно мне все почему-то высказывали соболезнования по поводу твоей травмы.  
– Это теперь называется травма, – усмехнулся Себастьян, чувствуя, как хорошее настроение совершенно неожиданно возвращается.  
– Мы все думали, что ты погиб, – просто сказал Крис, глядя в глаза. – Врачи не давали тебе много шансов.  
– Извини, – Себастьян протянул было к нему руку, чтобы коснуться плеча, но тут же одернул ее. А Крис, заметив движение, перехватил его ладонь, сжимая в своих, поднес к губам, целуя, зажмурился.  
– Главное, что ты жив. Нижнюю часть для такого носителя можно приобрести не слишком дорого, главное, что ты…  
– Мне предложили участие в программе, – неожиданно для себя выпалил Себастьян. – Искусственный мозг. Т-носитель, хороший. Мне дадут все, если я соглашусь участвовать.  
– Это опасно, – сказал Крис после пары минут размышлений.  
– Мой живой мозг разрушается. Пока он просто не может контролировать работу механизмов, имитирующих органы внутренней секреции, но со временем начнутся и другие проблемы. – Себастьян сглотнул, неуверенный в том, чего он хочет больше, чтобы Крис поддержал его или чтобы отговорил, запретил, изобрел какой-то другой вариант, не такой пугающий. – Мало того, что я заперт в этой отвратительной штуковине, так еще и…  
– Ты ведь понимаешь, что если перенос пройдет успешно, тебя ожидают другие проблемы? – спросил Крис, остро глядя в глаза. – Еще никто из людей не соглашался на такое. Тебя не оставят в покое. Никогда.  
Себастьян только презрительно дернул плечом, чувствуя, как крепнет решимость.  
– Я уже влюбился в тьюмена. Думаешь, будет хуже, чем если все узнают о нас?  
Крис снова замолк, тяжело глядя на Себастьяна и стискивая его ладонь до скрипа.  
– Я так понял, что ты хотел избавиться от этой влюбленности, – сказал он наконец.  
– Я думал, что она не взаимна, – замирая под его взглядом, ответил Себастьян. – Чувствовал себя таким ужасным придурком, пристающим к человеку, который не заинтересован.  
– Ты и правда придурок. – Крис снова поцеловал его ладонь, не отводя взгляда, Себастьян почти не чувствовал прикосновений, но от самой мысли, что Крис касается его вот так, хотелось растечься по больничной койке от острого блаженства.  
– Останется только сделать лицо, – сказал он размягченным от счастья голосом. – Дизайнер мне не нужен, попрошу ребят со студии прислать мои модели. Останется оплатить только работу скульптора и саму операцию. На это я наберу, у меня есть одна возможность на черный день, она бы покрыла все расходы…  
– Какая?  
– У меня рабочая сперма. В смысле, была. Я сделал запас, ну и содержимое семенников врачи сохранили, но…  
– Нет, – решительно мотнул головой Крис.  
– Что?  
– Это ведь… Ты можешь иметь собственных детей. Это такая редкость, недоступная почти для всех.  
– Я не могу иметь детей, – как можно мягче сказал Себастьян, глядя на его смятенное лицо снизу вверх.  
– Почему? Ты же…  
– Я родился в Румынии, в СКГ. Мама увезла меня оттуда еще до начала полового созревания, когда было неизвестно, бесплоден я или нет. Шанс был слишком мизерным, и меня выпустили. Но если бы выяснилось, что я могу… Меня бы экстрадировали обратно, как собственность генетического фонда СКГ. Так что все, что я мог сделать, не отправившись обратно в Румынию, это продать сперму, и продать анонимно. А сейчас… Это, по сути, ворованная сперма. Я даже не уверен, можно ли ее будет когда-нибудь использовать легально…  
В ошеломленное лицо Криса было почти больно смотреть, и Себастьян попытался улыбнуться.  
– Я никогда и не собирался обзаводиться ребенком. Это, знаешь, немного не по карману, да и какой из меня родитель…  
– Я куплю, – перебил его Крис.  
– Что?..  
– Я куплю твою сперму, – твердо сказал Крис, нахмурившись.  
– Если ты таким образом пытаешься…  
– Я хочу иметь детей, – отчеканил Крис. – Не сейчас, возможно, потом… Через несколько лет. Когда нам будет можно.  
Себастьян по старой привычке облизнул губы.  
– Я не возьму у тебя денег.  
– Возьмешь. Тебе нужно твое лицо, иначе Баки Барнса во втором фильме не будет, а Стив никогда себя не простит и не позволит себе быть счастливым.  
Себастьян невольно ухмыльнулся.  
– Думаешь, они возьмут меня – такого?  
– Меня же взяли, – пожал плечами Крис. – А я вообще не человек.  
Неправда, хотелось сказать Себастьяну. Ты человек. Может быть, больше человек, чем все мы…  
– Почему ты отказался спать со мной? – спросил Себастьян горько. – Я сейчас хотя бы мог помнить, какой ты. А так… Я даже не чувствую, как ты касаешься руки. Вижу, но не чувствую.  
Крис помолчал, стиснув зубы так, что желваки заходили на скулах.  
– Я не хотел, – сказал он через силу. – Не хотел, чтобы у нас в первый раз было так. По работе, на чужих глазах. С чужими чувствами.  
– Дурак, – сказал Себастьян. – Чувства не могут быть чужими. Если ты что-то чувствуешь, это твое.  
Крис смотрел на него, не отрываясь и, кажется, уже автоматически гладил по ладони.  
– У тебя скоро будет хорошее тело, со всеми осязательными ощущениями и сексуальной функцией. И мы займемся сексом так, что ты надолго это запомнишь.  
– Это будут не мои ощущения, – заметил Себастьян, заранее зная, что Крис ответит. И тот не подвел.  
– Если ты что-то чувствуешь, это твое. И не важно, в каком ты теле.

***

Это было все равно что просыпаться среди ночи: сердце колотится, дыхание оглушает, пот катится по вискам, адреналин плещется в крови, и мышцы непроизвольно сокращаются, готовые к бегу или бою. Вот только сейчас не было ни сердца, ни легких, ни пота, но ощущение телесности так резко ударило по отупевшим в бездействии нервным связям, что он едва не заорал от неожиданности.  
– Себастьян, – произнесли рядом, в горячей пульсирующей темноте, и он дернулся всем телом, пытаясь отозваться.  
– Тише, все в порядке, – голос из темноты был уверенным, сильным, журчащим, к нему хотелось прижиматься, его хотелось пить, ему, прохладному и целебному, хотелось подставить горящее от жара тело.  
– Открой глаза, – попросил его голос. – Сосредоточься и открой глаза, ты сможешь. Давай, Себастьян, я с тобой...  
Приглушенный свет был похож на боль, он услышал собственный стон и еще до того как решил закрыть глаза обратно, каким-то наитием понял, что делать. Горячая темнота внутри на самом деле была вовсе не темнотой, а сложной системой переплетений чего-то огромного, дышащего и разветвленного. Откуда-то мгновенным знанием пришло – нужно потянуть за эту ниточку, и тогда яркость снизится, ослепляющее воздействие на линзу нейтрализуется, и будет можно разглядеть того, кто сидит у его кровати, осторожно касаясь прохладными твердыми пальцами тыльной стороны ладони...  
– Я жив, – улыбнулся Себастьян, глядя Крису в глаза. – В смысле... да. С ума сойти. Чувствую себя странно.  
– Позвать дежурных техников?  
Себастьян покачал головой.  
– Я думал, тут от них будет не протолкнуться.  
– Их звездный час был чуть раньше, когда они поняли, что запись мозга прошла успешно. Так что с тех пор ты просто лежишь, весь облепленный датчиками, и выдаешь заданные реакции. Правда, проснуться ты должен был немного позже, так что, подозреваю, сейчас мистер Папплтон судорожно выбирается из постели по срочному звонку и спешит в клинику...  
Себастьян невольно улыбнулся, представляя себе это.  
– И сколько времени я тут валяюсь?  
– Шестые сутки.  
– И ты все это время дежуришь у моей постели?..  
Крис фыркнул, ухмыляясь.  
– Вот еще. Мне выделили соседнюю комнату. Так что я как и мистер Папплтон поднялся по сигналу системы, мне просто бежать было ближе.  
– Врешь, – прошептал Себастьян, чувствуя, как рот сам расползается в улыбке. – Все ты врешь, мистер Эванс.  
– Если только совсем чуть-чуть привираю, – согласился Крис. Он был такой же привычно огромный, красивый, с тем же пухлогубым, голубоглазым лицом, и эта ретро-стрижка, и привычный тонкий свитер, обтягивающий внушительные бицепсы и грудные мышцы… Все было как раньше, и неуловимо не так – ярче, полнее, насыщенней.  
– Мне кажется, я в первый раз по-настоящему вижу, насколько ты красивый, – сказал Себастьян. Крис легко пожал плечами, будто отметая комплимент.  
– Твой зрительный аппарат сейчас гораздо чувствительней обычного человеческого глаза.  
– Вряд ли дело в этом, – возразил Себастьян и попытался вытянуться на кровати, запрокидывая голову. Новое тело двигалось плавно и четко, чуть сбивая с толку многочисленными запросами на каждое мельчайшее действие. Кто бы знал, что для одного простого движения требуется выполнить так много движений совсем крохотных и незаметных…  
– Ты привыкнешь, – будто почувствовав его замешательство, сказал Крис. – Сейчас идет первичная настройка, дальше носитель будет действовать сам, подчиняясь подсознательным приказам.  
Себастьян облизнул губы, глядя на него из-под ресниц. С глазами и правда происходило что-то не совсем привычное: собственный взгляд ощущался как жадная мокрая волна, Себастьян будто бы оглаживал и облизывал Криса, не прикасаясь к нему, ощущая каждую неровность вязки его свитера, каждую веснушку и родинку, каждую трещинку на губах, и шелковую мягкость бровей и ресниц, и горячую гладкость кожи, и чувствительную упругость проступавших сквозь синий трикотаж сосков…  
– Мне всегда было интересно, как это происходит у тебя, – сказал он негромко и на секунду стиснул зубы от острого сладостного ощущения, брызнувшего по всему телу. – Глаза… будто цепляются за каждую мелочь. Удивительные ощущения. Если бы я знал, что ты вот так облапываешь меня взглядом...  
– То что бы сделал? – тихо и почти угрожающе спросил Крис, подаваясь вперед, его глаза моментально потемнели, и это явное свидетельство взаимности ощущений прострелило новым щекочущим разрядом по позвоночнику.  
– Трахнул тебя в первый же день нашей встречи, – почти простонал Себастьян, не отводя взгляда. Тело само выгнулось навстречу Крису, не понадобилось никаких дополнительных команд или контроля: губы сами раскрылись под напором, впустили язык, а руки вскинулись, вцепляясь в широкую спину. На секунду Себастьяну показалось, что он захлебнется в поцелуе – так много ощущений сразу на него свалилось, но он справился, новое тело справилось, вот только непривычное, бурлящее, не сосредоточенное только в паху возбуждение снова и снова перегружало сенсорные каналы, уводя все ниже и ниже в темную глубину удовольствия, на самое сверкающее дно…  
– Мистер Стэн… – откуда-то издалека донесся растерянный голос, и Себастьян протяжно выдохнул, выныривая из поцелуя, глядя ошалело на Криса и явно смущенного доктора Папплтона.  
– Со мной все хорошо, – протянул он, непроизвольно облизываясь. – Даже более чем.  
– Рад это слышать, – сказал доктор. – Но, если вы не возражаете, сначала требуется все-таки провести все необходимые тесты и процедуры, а уж потом… потом сможете заниматься чем хотите.  
– Мне выйти? – спросил Крис, не отводя взгляда от Себастьяна. Тот улыбнулся и откинулся на подушку, чувствуя, как дрожь постепенно унимается, а дыхание выравнивается.  
– Будьте так добры, – настойчиво попросил доктор.  
Себастьян покорно расслабился, подставляясь под штекеры, впивающиеся в шею, виски, позвоночник и шарниры бедер. Он смотрел в спину выходящему из палаты Крису и не чувствовал ни боли, ни беспокойства. Почему-то он был уверен, что теперь, впервые за все время с их встречи, или даже больше – за всю его жизнь – все идет так как надо. Правильно.

Наверное, можно было еще долго изводить себя на тему человечности, отслеживать все мельчайшие изменения в восприятии окружающего мира и пугаться любых несоответствий с собой прежним, но Себастьян быстро решил, что он уже достаточно пострадал. Хватит уже. Тем более, что новые возможности позволяли проводить время с гораздо большей пользой.  
Они улетели из Лондона сразу, как только Себастьяна оттестировали и выписали. Прямо сквозь толпу журналистов у порога клиники, в такси, в самолет, снова в такси. И жили теперь в квартире Криса, вроде, она была засвечена меньше всего, но и тут под окнами постепенно скопились круглосуточно бдящие папарацци. Вот она, слава, фыркал Себастьян, выглянув утром в щель между ламелями жалюзи.  
Хорошо, что им ничего было не нужно. Умные носители сами вырабатывали все необходимое для поддержания жизнедеятельности, их требовалось только вовремя заряжать и поить водой… Часто поить водой. Потому что вода расходовалась с фантастической скоростью. Пот, слюна, смазка, сперма. Особенно смазка, им обоим нравилось это ощущение мокрой, текущей, нежной дырки, Себастьяну казалось, что он готов сутками вылизывать Криса, собирать языком ароматную влагу, слушая его блаженные стоны, гладя сильные бедра и растягивая в стороны упругие ягодицы. Он мог – их тела не испытывали усталости и пресыщения, только удовольствие и восторг, и такие интенсивные оргазмы, о которых он даже мечтать не мог раньше.  
– А ведь я думал, что вы не способны… – сказал Себастьян, лежа навзничь с закрытыми глазами. – В смысле, что эти тела работают чисто механически…  
– Теперь ты знаешь нашу страшную тайну, – шепнул Крис ему на ухо. Он слегка двинул бедрами, и Себастьян снова застонал от восхитительного пронизывающего ощущения. Казалось, будто и без того немаленький член Криса с каждым толчком еще сильнее разбухает и пульсирует внутри.  
– Даже странно, что кто-то из ваших выбирает носители… без… еще раз, да, о, господи…  
Крис был тяжелым как танк, выбраться из-под него было невозможно, и Себастьян чувствовал себя чертовой бабочкой, насаженной на огромную спицу. Подыхающей от наслаждения бабочкой.  
– Это отвлекает, – Крис слизнул пот с его шеи и легко прикусил чувствительную кожу, снова медленно толкаясь. – С нашими возможностями… Мы можем никогда не остановиться. Слишком заманчиво... понимаешь... проводить все время так...  
Себастьян чуть не рассмеялся, представив себе эту вечность безостановочно трахающихся тел, но смех тут же перешел в новый стон: даже такие абсурдные вещи сейчас возбуждали еще сильней. По крайней мере в эту секунду подобная перспектива казалась вполне привлекательной…  
– Больше никакого порно, – пробормотал он, подаваясь и плавясь под движениями Криса, будто вспарывающего его с изнанки, – все равно я там уже не увижу ничего нового…  
Крис вскинул голову, тяжело дыша, и посмотрел на Себастьяна с интересом.  
– Уверен? Учти, ты говоришь с профи.  
– Я лежу под профи, – поправил его Себастьян, невольно облизываясь и кусая болезненно саднящие губы. – Сколько можно болтать. Действуй уже.  
Крис усмехнулся и резко поднялся, и Себастьян невольно вскрикнул от неожиданного рывка и ощущения пустоты, судорожно стиснул ягодицы, будто пытаясь сохранить в себе, запереть выскользнувшее удовольствие.  
– Подожди, не зажимайся, – попросил Крис, ложась на бок рядом. – Так как раз отлично раскрыт для того, что я хочу с тобой сделать.  
Он просунул ладонь между бедер Себастьяна и надавил пальцами на отверстие, и пришлось развести ноги и подставиться, так хотелось снова получить внутрь хоть что-нибудь.  
– Что ты собираешься делать? – спросил Себастьян, невольно дрожа от легких поглаживающих движений Криса и еле удерживаясь, чтобы не толкнуться жадно навстречу и не насадиться до упора.  
– Покажу тебе, на что еще способно это тело, – улыбнулся Крис и без предупреждения скользнул по мокрому и растраханному внутрь, выбивая очередной вскрик и судорожное сжатие мышц.  
– Пока оно… выглядит совершенно ненасытным, – простонал Себастьян, снова жмурясь, дрочить хотелось до безумия, но так бы все слишком быстро закончилось.  
– Ты даже не представляешь, насколько, – мурлыкнул Крис, придвигаясь ближе, прикусывая сосок и ударяя внутрь так сильно и точно, что это было почти больно, и так невероятно хорошо, что Себастьяна вздернуло и вытряхнуло очередным острым оргазмом.  
Когда вернулось зрение и слух, Крис лежал рядом и внимательно его разглядывал.  
– Сколько я… – просипел Себастьян, Крис потянулся и взял с пола очередную бутылку воды, протянул ему.  
– Ты вырубился на пару минут, это нормально.  
Себастьян глотнул воды и благодарно промычал, чувствуя, как жидкость буквальным образом разливается по обезвоженному секс-марафоном телу.  
– Это было… занятно, – признал он, поворачиваясь на бок, но Крис только головой покачал.  
– Это еще не все.  
Себастьян вопросительно приподнял бровь, но Крис только невозмутимо отобрал у него бутылку и допил до конца, швырнул пустой пластик обратно на пол.  
– Ничего не чувствуешь?  
Себастьян прислушался к ощущениям и невольно снова поджал ягодицы.  
– Как будто… чешется внутри, – сказал он неуверенно. – Зудит.  
Крис кивнул, наблюдая за тем, как меняется выражение его лица от легкого недоумения к растерянности и снова возбуждению.  
– Ох, черт, – жалобно пробормотал Себастьян, откидываясь на спину, запрокидывая голову и разводя колени в стороны, подставляясь, уже не в силах сопротивляться желанию сжать в ладони снова напрягшийся член. – Что ты устроил…  
Теперь твердые уверенные пальцы проникали в него совершенно безжалостно, растягивали и терли внутри, и эти грубые движения доставляли совершенно неимоверное наслаждение, одновременно распаляя все ярче и сильней. Через пару минут Себастьян уже скулил и цеплялся за Криса в безумной горячке, двигая кулаком по члену все ожесточенней, требуя все больше, больше, еще больше, черт тебя возьми, вставь в меня, засунь в меня свою чертову руку, Крис, целиком, господи, я сейчас с ума сойду, пожалуйста, сделай что-нибудь, Крис, Крис-Крис-Крис…  
Перед глазами все расплывалось и то вспыхивало в ореоле лучистого сияния, то гасло почти до черноты, Себастьян метался по постели, рыча и требуя, скуля и упрашивая, терзая себя отчаянно. Внутренности будто раздирало от чрезмерного проникновения, в паху горело огнем, но боли не чувствовалось ни на секунду, только бешеный голод, и неудовлетворенность, и желание, и неутолимый ничем зуд, который от каждого прикосновения разгорался все жарче. Он даже не понял, было ли это на самом деле или причудилось в похотливом бреду: Крис, нависающий над ним, раскрывающий его обеими руками, как вскрывают фрукт с плотной кожицей и сочной, мягкой сердцевиной, и поток прохладного и утоляющего, который льется внутрь, накрывает Себастьяна с головой, остужает зуд и приносит облегчение и забытье.  
– Что это было? – спросил Себастьян, едва придя в себя. Лежащий рядом Крис передал ему зажженную сигарету, которой Себастьян торопливо затянулся, чувствуя, как подрагивают пальцы.  
– То, как наши конструкторы представляют себе человеческий секс, – хмыкнул Крис, насмешливо дернув бровью. – Ты первый, кому довелось сравнить оба варианта, так что интересно узнать твое мнение…  
– Нихрена, мать твою, похожего, – выдавил Себастьян и снова затянулся. Его отчетливо трясло, кажется, впервые за все полторы недели навалилась неподдельная усталость, а непрерывное возбуждение, которое он испытывал с момента переноса в новое тело, наконец, успокоилось, на время насытившись.  
– Я так и думал, – Крис кивнул, нащупывая его ладонь рядом и крепко сжимая. – Как себя чувствуешь?  
– Как выпотрошенная рыба, – Себастьян закрыл глаза, голова кружилась, перед глазами медленно плыли фиолетовые точки. – Как выпотрошенная рыба, которая хорошо надралась и закинулась для гарантии...  
– Я забыл упомянуть, что на это подсаживаются не хуже чем на выпивку или наркоту.  
Себастьян посмотрел на него одним глазом. Открыл рот, позволяя дыму выплывать меж губ.  
– Научишь меня так делать?  
– Хочешь привить мне зависимость? – улыбнулся Крис, бережно проводя кончиками по его щеке.  
– Хочу.  
Даже повернуться и чмокнуть в ладонь было неимоверно сложно, и Крис отстранился почти сразу, забрал не выкуренную и наполовину сигарету и потянулся за одеялом, чтобы его накрыть.  
– Хорошо. Но сначала ты выспишься.  
– Не думал, что мне и теперь придется это делать… – пробормотал Себастьян заплетающимся языком, почти сразу проваливаясь в сон или какое-то его тьюменское подобие. Кажется, Крис говорил еще что-то, но слов было не разобрать, в ушах стоял тихий гул, очень быстро сменившийся отдаленным шумом утреннего города: шелест проносящихся под окнами машин, далекие гудки, едва различимые обрывки разговоров и кусочки мелодий, звон колокольчика в дверях булочной напротив, чей-то смех и обязательный шум ветра, курлыканье угнездившихся под крышей голубей…  
Это было совсем непохоже на обычный человеческий сон – никакой душной тяжести или ощущения загнанности, без которых не обходилось раньше. Никакого беспокойства и в принципе никакого особенного действия – Себастьян понимал, что спит, и просто нежился в этом сне, как в мягчайшей подушке из тепла, свежести и чуть горьковатого запаха городского ветра.  
Пробуждение тоже было легким, он невольно улыбнулся и потерся затылком о подушку, стянул одеяло с груди, глубоко вдыхая – Крис открыл окно, это правильно, учитывая, насколько здесь все пропиталось запахами секса и сигарет.  
Себастьян лениво перекатил голову на бок, разглядывая профиль лежащего рядом и, видимо, тоже спящего Криса. Удивительный дизайн. Был бы Крис человеком, другое дело, никаких вопросов. Но искусственно созданное лицо с таким странным сочетанием простоты и утонченности, красоты и непропорциональности… Нужно быть природой, чтобы создавать такие лица.  
– Что? – спросил наконец Крис, не оборачиваясь и не открывая глаз.  
– Кто придумал твое лицо?  
Крис усмехнулся и потянулся за сигаретами, неторопливо закурил и выдохнул, выпуская дым к потолку.  
– Его придумала моя сестра, Карли.  
– Сестра?.. – Себастьян немного растерялся. – В каком смысле сестра?  
Крис облизнулся и затянулся еще раз, жестко сжимая губы на фильтре.  
– Ты ведь не знаешь, как проходит создание тьюменов в Т-школах, верно? – спросил он напряженным голосом, так и не обернувшись. Себастьян пожал плечом, перевернулся на бок и подпер голову рукой, глядя на Криса.  
– Нет. Не рассказывай, если не хочешь.  
Крис кинул на него быстрый взгляд искоса и коротко хмыкнул.  
– Но тебе интересно?  
– Только потому, что это ты, – честно ответил Себастьян. – Вообще мне как-то мало дела до остальных тьюменов.  
Под напряженным взглядом Эванса он медленно наклонился и поцеловал его в гладкое горячее плечо.  
– И если у тебя есть семья, – добавил Себастьян, – то, какой бы она ни была, мне интересно о ней узнать. Ты ведь с моей уже познакомился. К тому же, полезно иметь в родственниках хорошего дизайнера. Я надеюсь когда-нибудь все-таки сменить свою физиономию на что-то более… симпатичное.  
Тут уже Крис улыбнулся.  
– Не выдумывай. У тебя отличное лицо. Очень индивидуальное. Запоминающееся.  
– Да, с этим проблем нет, – вынужден был признать Себастьян. – Хорошо, что я не профессиональный карманник. Было бы неловко.  
– И не шпион, – серьезно добавил Крис. – Не секретный агент. Было бы еще хуже.  
– Меня никогда не возьмут играть Бонда, – томно вздохнул Себастьян, щурясь и улыбаясь уголком рта. – И шпион из меня никакой. Я даже тебя не могу раскрутить на рассказ о своей сестре.  
– О двух сестрах, – сдался Крис. – У меня две сестры и брат. Стандартная ячейка на одного воспитателя…  
Себастьян расслабленно перевернулся на живот и подложил кулаки под подбородок, не спуская глаз с Криса и всем своим видом показывая, что готов внимательно слушать. Правда, по мере того, как Эванс рассказывал, от былой расслабленности не осталось и следа. Себастьян действительно никогда не интересовался тем, как тьюмены появляются на свет. В старших классах школы, конечно, был курс под названием «Робототехника и искусственный интеллект», но такие вещи его волновали мало, так что Себастьян только прослушал курс новейшей истории, и то вполуха. Про борьбу тьюменов за права было гораздо интересней, хоть он никогда толком и не осознавал, почему именно тьюменам, созданным исключительно как замена дешевой рабочей силе, понадобились человеческие права и социальные гарантии.  
А все дело было в том, каким образом появлялся на свет каждый отдельный искусственный интеллект и что он проходил перед тем, как стать тьюменом. По сути, то, что создала группа Алана Тьюринга, было не больше и не меньше чем искусственным мозгом. Принципиально новый синтетический материал, который под воздействием направленных электрических импульсов создавал внутри себя структуру, сходную со структурой нервной системы. Первоначальную архитектуру создавали на основе имеющихся данных о человеческом мозге, а дальше к управлению электронными импульсами подключался микрочип, созданный «Тедди» – невероятно сложной самообучающейся электронной системой, можно сказать, по случайности выросшей из давнего эксперимента Тьюринга.  
Изначально он создал «Тедди» в качестве шуточной иллюстрации к своему нашумевшему тесту, который был призван определить, может ли машина делать то же самое, что и человек. «Тедди», поначалу состоявший из десятка программ, имитирующих человеческое поведение, постепенно достраивался, обрастал экспериментальными алгоритмами самообучения как рождественская елка шариками. На нем ставили опыты, его перекраивали и дописывали, подсоединяли и отсоединяли различные типы носителей, памяти и другой электронной требухи. Никто так толком и не понял, в какой момент «Тедди» перестал имитировать человека, а начал вести себя. Он поначалу был очень тихим, этот «Тедди», и ничем не проявлял себя, кроме периодических запросов на дополнительные объемы оперативной памяти и места на жестком диске. Его просьбы удовлетворяли, подшучивая друг над другом, что, надо же, какую прожорливую написали программу. А в один прекрасный день, едва включившись и не успев получить традиционный утренний вопрос о том, как ему спалось, «Тедди» вывел на монитор незнакомую схему. Это была схема принципиально нового твердотельного накопителя, а последующими сообщениями «Тедди» довел до сведения окружающих, что для увеличения производительности и дальнейшего развития ему необходимо именно такое оборудование.  
В сущности, если бы не изобретение синтетического волокна, годящегося на имитацию нервных тканей, остаться бы «Тедди» единственным в своем роде искусственным интеллектом. Никто не знал, как он работает, «Тедди» и сам этого или не знал, или не мог объяснить. Скопировать его на другой носитель не получалось – копии были абсолютно механистичны и безжизненны. Попытки воссоздать эксперимент окончились ничем, потому что никто не относился к «Тедди» как к эксперименту и не документировал вносимые годами изменения. Открытый для него учеными на свой страх и риск выход в информационную сеть приносил свои плоды ежедневно: «Тедди», снабжаемый создаваемыми по его технологиям комплектующими и поглощающий мегабайты текстовой информации, без устали выдавал неожиданные идеи в самых разных областях. Попутно он продолжал общаться с Кенни Барретом – своим бессменным оператором – и в один прекрасный день тот догадался спросить «Тедди», не видит ли он возможности если не повторить себя, то хотя бы создать что-то похожее. Искусственный интеллект думал долго, несколько месяцев. А потом выдал схему станка для обработки недавно изобретенного синтетического волокна. Станок должен был подключаться непосредственно к компьютерам, на которых располагались программы «Тедди». И начались несколько лет проб, ошибок, смелых экспериментов и неожиданных решений.  
Первые мобильные ИИ появились в конце семидесятых и представляли собой синтетический мозг с базовой архитектурой и объемной платой, которая ограниченно случайным образом формировала нервные связи. Мозг заключался в металлическую оболочку и подключался к примитивному андроиду. По сути, те ИИ еще не были тьюменами даже в самом общем смысле слова, это был искусственный интеллект во всей его красе – холодный, логичный, блестяще анализирующий и синтезирующий невероятной красоты схемы на основе этого анализа.  
Первый тьюмен появился на свет, когда одного из только что собранных, «нулевых» ИИ взял к себе домой Роджер Гент, чтобы проверить одну из появившихся у него теорий. В чем заключалась эта теория, не так важно, как тот факт, что двумя месяцами ранее жена Гента, Маргарет, потеряла ребенка: полученная на фабрике годовалая девочка, на которую ушли все сбережения семьи, неожиданно заболела и скоропостижно скончалась на руках у родителей. Потрясенный утратой Роджер с головой ушел в работу, а Маргарет Гент, оставшись один на один со своим горем, скорее всего повредилась рассудком. Иначе чем можно объяснить то, что оказавшийся в их доме ИИ обзавелся детской одеждой, именем Элли и множеством игрушек? Роджер Гент предпочел не вмешиваться в способ утешения, который выбрала для себя его жена, и «Элли» ежедневно выводили на прогулку, читали книжки, с «Элли» разговаривали и водили в кино и за покупками. Плата в затылочной части синтетического мозга делала свое дело, анализируя входящую информацию и отправляя электрические импульсы, ежесекундно прожигающие новые нервные связи. Через три года «Элли» уже ничем не напоминала своих оставшихся в стенах института собратьев. Она полюбила читать художественную и историческую литературу, у нее появились музыкальные вкусы – ее раздражал Моцарт и завораживал Вагнер. Оказалось, что у нее есть чувство юмора – сухое и сдержанное, истинно британское. Понять, подражает ли она Маргарет либо героям прочитанных книг и увиденных кинофильмов, или же на самом деле сформировалась в самобытный характер, было невозможно. Поэтому дальше в ход пошли эксперименты – «нулевые» ИИ помещались в различные условия и среды обитания, им подсовывали разнообразные раздражители и воссоздавали самые распространенные ситуации. Результат оказался обескураживающим и немного пугающим: что бы с ними не делали, в конце срока испытания ИИ в точности воспроизводили все реакции человеческих подростков, выросших в определенных условиях. Исключение было одно: у ИИ не наблюдалось нервных срывов, приступов немотивированной агрессии и попыток суицида. У них были крепкие синтетические нервы. У них был интеллект, пусть и искусственный, зато выгодно отличающийся уровнем от интеллекта аналогично воспитанных людей. А, засунув такой интеллект в тело-протез, от которых люди все еще воротили нос, можно было получить неплохую подпитку серьезно сократившемуся населению планеты.  
Так и началась новая эра – эра тьюменов.  
Технология создания самого мозга за прошедшие сто лет практически не изменилась. Только объемная плата превратилась в микрочип, да и изначальная архитектура по мере появления новых способов изучения человеческого мозга стала более детальной. Усовершенствовались способы ввода и вывода информации. Носители из утлых лодчонок превратились в роскошные яхты, лайнеры и даже крейсеры – в зависимости от спецификаций. А способ воспитания со времен «Элли» остался прежним – Т-школы по описанию больше походили на интернаты родины Себастьяна: учителя, врачи-инженеры, нянечки-техники и обязательно воспитатель или воспитательница для каждой микро-группы. Два мальчика и две девочки, живущие в одной комнате, воспитатель, живущий в комнате рядом.  
Воспитательницу Криса звали Лиза Эванс, это была смешливая и жизнерадостная женщина с непреклонным характером и нерастраченным запасом материнской любви, который она обрушивала на своих подопечных. Лиза в молодости играла в театре и обожала актерство всей душой, так что и ее детки участвовали во всех самодеятельных выступлениях, устраиваемых Т-школой, держали в памяти тексты сотни пьес и мюзиклов… Во время выпускного концерта, уже получив свои «взрослые» тела, Эвансы сорвали такую овацию от растроганного персонала школы, что вопроса о том, чем заняться дальше, просто не стояло. По крайней мере, для Криса и Скотта. Они хотели быть актерами, и даже беседа со встревоженным таким решением директором не поколебала их намерений. Да, они знали, что это почти безнадежно. Что для тьюменов дорога на сцены приличных театров и, тем более, в кино или телевидение заказана. Что до конца срока эксплуатации им придется прозябать в скудном андеграунде среди таких же как они Т-неудачников. Никакой самореализации, никакого успеха, никакой реальной пользы. Конечно, сейчас человечество уже может позволить себе вкладывать по несколько сотен тысяч долларов в создание и воспитание тьюменов, которые в результате ничем не компенсируют эти затраты. Остальные выпускники своей эффективной работой на реальных рабочих местах возместят потери от пары бракованных тьюменов, забравших себе в голову, что им больше по душе творческая профессия. Но неужели им самим приятно оказаться изгоями и среди людей, и среди своих, замахнувшись на то, что не принадлежит им по праву?..  
Карли и Шанна в результате отказались от первоначальных планов. Шанна прошла профессиональный тренинг и стала учительницей языков германской группы, а Карли все-таки выбрала профессию дизайнера. Она всегда любила моделировать и выдумывать. Лица для всех четверых она создала уже в конце их первого года обучения – это были лица пятилетних мальчишек и девчонок, крутящиеся на экране их сетевого терминала вместо заставки. Они стремительно взрослели, и лица на экране взрослели вместе с ними. В конце концов Крис так привык к своей физиономии, что как только заработал достаточно денег на голову по готовому эскизу, сразу же заказал себе модификацию. Теперь окончательный вариант его лица от Карли ежедневно смотрел на него из зеркала. И не сказать, чтобы он Крису не нравился.  
– С ума сойти, – сказал Себастьян, глядя на него во все глаза. – И вы, как… вы общаетесь сейчас?  
– Да, конечно, – Крис кивнул. – И друг с другом, и с Лизой. Она ушла из Т-школы и работает сейчас арт-директором в одном театре… Звала нас со Скоттом туда, обещала выбить места, но мы отказались. Мы и так подвели ее со школой, это из-за нас ей пришлось уволиться…  
– Кто еще кого подвел, – проворчал Себастьян. – Это она вас такими воспитала.  
– Я не жалуюсь, – пожал плечами Крис. – По-моему, воспитала она нас отлично.  
Себастьяну было что сказать насчет Лизы Эванс, и это были не самые лестные слова, но Крис моментально насупился от одного только намека на критику его обожаемой воспитательницы, так что Себастьян решил сменить тему.  
– А что насчет носителя? – спросил он заинтересованно. – Я просматривал каталоги Т-моделей, есть похожие, но конкретно таких я не встречал. Или ты его тоже модифицировал?  
Крис довольно хмыкнул.  
– Нет, это не модель из каталогов. Это, можно сказать, раритет. Ретро. Самая первая модель, вышедшая в массовое производство. 1987 год, «Кристофер». Их было всего двадцать девять, и ни один из них не прожил дольше пяти лет. Первые модели были… недолговечными. Дизайн больше не использовали, а мне он показался интересным. Классическим. Я с самого начала знал, что хочу носитель с именно этой внешностью, так что его подготовили специально для меня. Формально-то он еще входил в перечень социальных моделей…  
– И поэтому ты – Крис?  
– Да. Мне нравится думать, что те «Кристоферы» – мои предки.  
– По сути, так и есть.  
– Это создает ощущение семьи. Рода. Корней.  
Себастьян задумчиво провел пальцем по его носу, остановился на полных губах.  
– Знаешь, мне иногда кажется, что ты гораздо больше человек, чем большинство моих знакомых. По крайней мере, устремления у тебя совершенно человеческие.  
– И тьюмены меня за это недолюбливают.  
Насмешливо фыркнув, Себастьян улегся подбородком ему на грудь и невольно выгнулся, почувствовав, как на поясницу ложится тяжелая рука.  
– Добро пожаловать в мир людей, – сказал он. – Мы все здесь терпеть друг друга не можем.  
Крис усмехнулся, приподнял голову, заглядывая ему в глаза.  
– А ты?  
– И я тоже, – кивнул Себастьян. – Я только тебя люблю, как-то так само вышло.  
– Нет, я не про… То есть, мне очень приятно, конечно, но я думал, ты расскажешь о своей семье. Тоже.  
Себастьян улыбнулся и поцеловал его в грудь прямо под соском.  
– Ну, у меня все просто. Моя мама – моя биологическая мать, я – ее первый, наградной ребенок.  
– В каком смысле «наградной»?  
Себастьян почти смущенно пожал плечами. На самом деле ему до сих пор было неловко говорить о своем происхождении, вообще говорить о СКГ – и немного стыдно, и, как глупо бы это ни звучало, слегка страшновато.  
– В странах, входящих в Союз, нет детских фабрик и черного рынка, всего такого… То есть, черный рынок, конечно, есть, но не в таких масштабах, как здесь. Детей официально купить нельзя, на них существует государственная очередь, а все фертильные женщины работают матерями. То есть, конечно, теоретически можно отказаться и просто регулярно сдавать яйцеклетки для генетических институтов, но практически все рожают. Первый ребенок остается при матери, а остальные раздаются очередникам. Родительские пары прикрепляют к матери еще до зачатия, они проводят всю беременность вместе, учатся обращаться с детьми, ходят на занятия по педагогике, сдают сначала психологические тесты, а потом экзамены на пригодность быть родителями. В результате они получают ребенка, которого уже воспринимают своим, а мать еще некоторое время их консультирует и наблюдает вместе с патронажной сестрой. Потом – следующая пара и следующий ребенок… – Себастьян сглотнул, хмурясь. – У мамы их было восемь… да, восемь. И я. В принципе, она могла закончить после шести, но чем больше детей, тем выше материнская пенсия, плюс, ты знаешь, начали разрешать выезд за границу, но работающие матери и фертильные мужчины оставались невыездными…  
Он прижался щекой к теплой гладкой коже и закрыл глаза.  
– Мама всегда хотела быть пианисткой. Она очень любит музыку, у нее способности… Все свободное время она проводила за роялем, у нас была квартира с тремя спальнями, в одной – мама с новорожденным, во второй – родители, а половину третьей занимал рояль. Черный такой, здоровенный. А рядом – моя кровать. Я лежал там и слушал, как она играет, знаешь, это были моменты, когда мы были только вдвоем, никаких посторонних людей, никаких других детей, вообще никого…  
Себастьян вздрогнул под рукой, коснувшейся волос, и шумно втянул воздух, откровенно подставляясь ласке.  
– Нет, ничего ужасного в этом не было, – торопливо сказал он. – Родители всегда были очень милые, они видели во мне что-то вроде тренировочного плацдарма перед получением собственного ребенка, так что… они меня любили. Просто их было слишком много и они все хотели разного, я не успевал привыкнуть к одним, как они уходили и появлялись новые… А мама всегда оставалась. И никогда не менялась.  
– Я бы так с ума сошел, – глухо сказал Крис, и Себастьян тихонько рассмеялся, гладя его по животу и касаясь губами и носом солнечного сплетения.  
– Не сошел бы, – сказал он с удовольствием. – Тьюмены не сходят с ума.  
– Я был бы первым.  
– Не знаю, мне кажется, у меня было неплохое детство. Потом, когда мы переехали в Австрию и дальше в Штаты… Тогда было трудней. Ну, знаешь. Совсем другой мир. Все иначе. Мама вышла замуж, я пошел в школу… Все перевернулось с ног на голову.  
– Тогда ты решил стать актером?  
– Ага. Ну, то есть, я не решил. Мне просто хотелось куда-то спрятаться от этих перемен. Быть в том, в чем я уверен. И тем, в ком я уверен. В театре много условностей, те же перемены, роли, характеры, места, люди, но они, понимаешь, стабильны, эти перемены, они все происходят в одном месте, и они контролируются, и это дает какой-то… каркас. То, на чем можно строить свою жизнь…  
– …и не бояться, что ее в любой момент отнимут, – закончил за него Крис.  
Себастьян приподнялся на локте, заглядывая ему в лицо.  
– Только это все ерунда. Ты никогда не можешь быть уверен в том, что произойдет завтра, – он улыбнулся и сощурил глаза от удовольствия, когда Крис скользнул обеими ладонями с талии на лопатки. – Один такой жил и думал, что с ним никогда ничего не случится, потому что – ну, что может случиться с обычным человеком? Работа, карьера, более-менее личная жизнь.  
– Более-менее, – с сомнением кивнул Крис, приподнимая брови.  
– А в какой-то момент все раз, и кончилось.  
Крис положил ему ладонь на шею, притянул к себе и скупо поцеловал в щеку.  
– Мне жаль. Правда, очень жаль.  
– А мне нет, – вздохнул Себастьян, снова укладываясь на широкую грудь. – Прошлая жизнь закончилась, и ладно. Я не буду скучать.  
Крис молча гладил его по шее, по плечам и лопаткам, и Себастьян был благодарен за это молчание, за поддержку, за то, чего ему не хватало так давно и так, оказывается, сильно – за преданность и упорство. Ему она еще понадобится, эта поддержка, эта стена, в которую можно упереться лопатками, если устал. В прессе с момента официального заявления Папплтона обсасывают «первый уникальный опыт перенесения человеческого сознания на искусственный носитель», они не выходят из дома и не смотрят новостей, но так не может продолжаться вечно, и Себастьян знает, что их ждет, стоит защитной скорлупе прорваться. Знает, что каждый встречный будет сомневаться в том, человек ли он теперь вообще, а уж когда пойдут слухи про роман с тьюменом… И даже думать страшно о том, что ждет их фильм, их Капитана Америку и Баки Барнса. Где-то уже идут премьерные показы, Крис наверняка знает, где и когда, но молчит, слава богу, он молчит, хотя ему самому наверняка нелегко...  
– Я не буду скучать, – повторил Себастьян. – У меня начинается новая жизнь, она потрясающая. Что бы нас ни ждало впереди, Крис… Я не пожалею. По крайней мере этого ты можешь не опасаться.  
– Ну, ты меня успокоил, – серьезно сказал Крис, и Себастьян рассмеялся, утыкаясь носом ему в шею.

  


«…Оказалось, что у Алана Тьюринга, создателя и главного идеолога искусственного интеллекта, была ярко выраженная фобия: страх перед самостоятельно действующими механизмами. Как хрестоматийный писатель-маринист, ни разу не выходивший в море из-за чудовищной морской болезни, Тьюринг до конца своей жизни так ни разу и не смог заставить себя пообщаться ни с одним из созданных им тьюменов. Что не мешало ему тщательно изучать отчеты коллег и вплоть до самой смерти успешно работать над новыми моделями и принципиально новыми схемами, а также выступать перед публикой в Оксфордском Университете, рассказывая о новом мире и новых возможностях, которые открывает перед человечеством создание ИИ.  
Но несмотря на всю просветительскую деятельность как самого Тьюринга, так и его последователей довольно долгое время человечество, породившее новую молодую расу, относилось к тьюменам, мягко говоря, без особого восторга. Долгое время тьюменов воспринимали исключительно как элемент обслуживающей человечество техники, и путь к равным правам был долог и тернист. Только в сороковых годах двадцать первого столетия люди признали интеллектуальное и, с оговорками, эмоциональное равенство тьюменов, благодаря чему последние наконец получили часть прав, идентичных человеческим. Что, безусловно, было необходимой политической мерой, но на практике нетерпимость и неподобающее отношение к тьюменам в человеческой среде сохранялось почти повсеместно. Кардинально же ситуация изменилась только во второй половине двадцать первого века.  
В 2058 году на мировые экраны вышел первый кинофильм, в котором главную роль, причем, роль человека, исполнил тьюмен Крис Эванс. Фильм вызвал самую разнообразную реакцию, но несмотря на выступления консерваторов и радикально настроенных группировок, уже через год вышел второй фильм серии, а за ним и третий, и четвертый. Всего фильмов, в которых Крис Эванс сыграл национального героя людей, Капитана Америку, было семь, и каждый из них пользовался все большим успехом.  
В том же 2058 году был произведен первый успешный опыт перенесения человеческого сознания в искусственно созданный мозг, подобный мозгу тьюменов, и это сыграло решающую роль в истории воссоединения двух рас. Дальнейшие события развивались лавинообразно.  
В 2069 в некоторых штатах Западной Коалиции были разрешены смешанные браки между людьми и тьюменами. Процесс окончательного признания законности подобных союзов занял еще полвека, и к 2114 году смешанные браки стали легальны как на всей территории Западной Коалиции, так и в странах бывшего СКГ. Процент людей, использующих искусственный мозг в своих носителях, к этому моменту достигал уже 76%.  
С 2072 года параллельно поднималась проблема заведения детей как тьюменами, так и тьюменами в браках с людьми. Первые шесть детей-тьюменов были усыновлены смешанными семьями и тьюменами в 2087 году, а в 2102 смешанные семьи получили право на заведение детей человеческой расы из собственного генного материала партнера-человека или из приобретенного донорского генного материала…»

_

Отрывок из вступления к статье доктора детской психологии Дж.П. Новака  
«Проблема сравнительной авторитетности Т-родителя и  
родителя-человека в глазах Т-ребенка и ребенка-человека»,  
журнал «Детская психология», Бостон, 2136 г.

_


End file.
